Harry Potter e a Fonte de Prata
by BrenoRiddle
Summary: Fic do livro 7. Contém Spoilers.Agora que Dumbledore está morto, e Hogwarts está prestes a fechar suas portas, Harry Potter terá que correr atrás dos Horcruxes que ainda restam a Voldemort, decifrar o enigma que envolve R.A.B., convencer Gina de que o mel
1. O Destino de Hogwarts

**-- Capítulo 1 --**

**O Destino de Hogwarts**

O sol de verão estava nascendo calmo e sereno, como se absolutamente nada tivesse ocorrido no dia anterior. Pareceria um dia normal, uma semana normal, mas nada, nem mesmo o lugar onde estava dormindo, era normal da vida de Harry Potter. O garoto de, ainda, dezesseis anos abriu os olhos verdes e logo os fechou, como se para provar a si mesmo que nada daquilo havia acontecido, que ele não vira Dumbledore, o diretor de sua Hogwarts, sua escola; ter sido jogado do andar mais alto da torre por Snape, o mais odioso de todos os seus professores, e nem que no dia anterior Harry tivera que assistir ao enterro daquele que podia ser considerado seu maior mestre.

Depois de passados dois minutos, nos quais Harry se deliciava com as últimas cenas de seu sonho aquela noite (ele, Dumbledore, seu padrinho Sirius e seus pais caminhavam alegres e conversando bastante sobre coisas normais, sobre assuntos normais, sobre uma vida normal que jamais existira), o menino resolveu finalmente levantar. Apalpou a mesinha de cabeceira até achar seus óculos e se sentou antes de pô-los. Olhou de canto a canto do quarto onde dormia, e agradecia por ainda estar em Hogwarts (faltava apenas dois dias para voltar ao entediante lar de seus tios, onde viveria até completar dezessete anos, em um mês). Lá estavam, ainda dormindo, seus colegas de quarto, Simas, Neville, Dino e seu melhor amigo, Rony Weasley.

Harry foi tomado repentinamente por uma onda de angústia maior do que tudo que já sentira. Primeiro havia sido seus pais, mortos por um louco assassino no ápice da insanidade, depois um colega morrera na sua frente dois anos antes, um ano depois seu padrinho e há alguns dias atrás, Dumbledore. O próprio Harry se perguntava como alguém agüentava tudo aquilo. Nem ele soube responder. Foi quando lhe surgiu a mais sábia de todas as idéias desde que Dumbledore morrera. Ele tinha visto na fatídica noite da morte do diretor, seu quadro aparecer na parede da sala dos diretores. Harry sabia que os quadros podiam conversar com as pessoas, e naquele momento de angústia, uma conversa com Dumbledore já seria suficiente. Harry se levantou de um salto, se trocou o mais rápido que pôde e rumou correndo para a sala dos diretores.

Enquanto Harry passava pelos corredores, pôde perceber que muitos deles ainda possuíam as marcas da noite em que os Comensais invadiram Hogwarts e, embora estivesse indo conversar com o quadro de Dumbledore, a angústia de Harry aumentou um pouco. Harry chegou à gárgula que levava a sala dos diretores, e ficou encarando-a. Ele não sabia a senha, mas sabia que pelo menos naquele lugar, todas as senhas tinham nomes de doces.

- Doce de batata! Delícias gasosas! Feijõezinhos de todos os sabo...! – Harry gritou para a gárgula em vão.

- Ave, Alvo! – disse uma voz atrás dele. A gárgula começou a se mexer e revelou o caminho que levava até a sala dos diretores. Harry olhou impressionado para trás para ver quem havia aberto a porta para ele. Era Horácio Slughorn, o professor de Poções que ocupara o lugar de Snape no ano anterior.

- Obrigado, professor – disse Harry rápido e começando a subir as escadas.

- Vai conversar com o quadro, Harry? – perguntou Slughorn. Harry se virou um pouco assustado com a pergunta.

- Quem deu permissão ao senhor de usar Legilimência em mim? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu não precisei usar isso, Harry. Tivemos uma madrugada cheia, Harry. Várias pessoas queriam conversar com Dumbledore, no quadro – disse Slughorn, com ar de importância.

- Que interessante – disse Harry, irônico.

- O Rufus demorou bastante, sabe... umas duas horas mais ou menos – começou Slughorn, Harry desceu alguns degraus para ver o professor mais claramente – Na minha opinião, eles estavam conversando sobre o que ocorrerá com Hogwarts agora, já que a Minerva estava junto. O irmão daquele seu amigo ruivo me disse alguma coisa sobre o Rufus estar interessado em assumir a escola no lugar de Minerva.

- O Percy te disse isso? – perguntou Harry, cada vez mais horrorizado.

- Ah, sim... esse é o nome dele, né? Percy... é mais informado do que o irmão dele – disse Slughorn, provavelmente sonhando com algum cargo no Ministério da Magia, que pudesse ser conseguido com a ajuda de Percy.

- Obrigado, professor, você foi muito bondoso em abrir a porta pra mim – disse Harry.

- Ei, Harry! Espere – chamou Slughorn – Será que você podia trazer pra mim um dos utensílios da sala de Dumbledore, sabe aquelas coisas de prata, são bem valiosas.

Já acostumado com os interesses de Slughorn, e sabendo que ele nunca dava ponto sem nó, Harry concordou friamente subindo as escadas correndo. O garoto subiu até a porta da sala e abriu-a devagar, provocando um eco muito audível do ranger da porta, e entrou.

A sala de Dumbledore estava exatamente como ele deixara, vários objetos de prata enfeitando a mesa e as prateleiras e, embora alguns deles tivessem aparentemente perdido o ânimo de continuar funcionando, muitos ainda giravam em órbitas, soltavam fumaça ou faziam algum barulho peculiar. Harry andou pela sala olhando para as paredes. Não conseguia se lembrar onde o quadro de Dumbledore tinha aparecido no dia de sua morte.

- Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore! – gritou Harry, acordando os quadros aos poucos. Foi uma algazarra enorme em protesto por Harry tê-los acordado, mas o garoto nem se importou, continuou a gritar pelo ex-diretor.

- Aqui tão cedo, Harry? – alguém disse às costas de Harry. O coração de Harry deu um salto dentro do peito, enquanto ele se virava. Aquela voz era inconfundível.

- Diretor – disse Harry, tomado por uma alegria que há dias não fazia parte da sua dieta diária de sentimentos, quando viu o quadro de Dumbledore – Eu tenho sentido tanto a sua falta.

- Essa sempre foi sua principal arma, Harry – disse Dumbledore, no quadro. Seu rosto não estava cansado, como estivera dias antes, nem aparentava ter passado por tudo que passara, estava sereno, calmo e tão bondoso como o Harry o viu no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts – Mas essa também pode ser a principal arma de Voldemort contra você.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry, afinal Dumbledore sempre reiterou que seu amor era a grande diferença entre Voldemort e Harry.

- Eu já devia ter percebido isso e dito a você há muito tempo, Harry – disse Dumbledore. Ele não falava num tom pesaroso ou triste. Ele falava tão normalmente sobre tudo aquilo, que era como se tomasse um chá com Harry durante uma conversa animada sobre Quadribol – Harry, Lorde Voldemort está tirando de você tudo aquilo que realmente lhe importa.

- Eu já percebi isso, professor. Tive medo que ele fizesse algo contra Gina, e por isso me afastei dela – disse Harry, triste.

Dumbledore olhou pra Harry pelos oclinhos de meia-lua, como costumeiramente fazia, e sorriu – Vamos falar sobre isso outra hora, Harry. Quem sabe durante o próximo ano. Podemos continuar a conversar sobre qualquer coisa, mas temo que você terá um ano bem difícil com os NIEM's se aproximando.

- Próximo ano? – Harry arregalou os olhos, assustado – A Profª McGonagall me disse que poderiam fechar a escola...

- Realmente, Harry, mas depois da conversa que tivemos com Rufus... Bem, digamos que a escola continuará a existir, mesmo que não nos moldes anteriores – disse Dumbledore.

- Então Rufus assumirá a escola, como Slughorn me disse há pouco? Ele será o novo diretor? – perguntou Harry, atônito.

- Não, Rufus não tem tempo de manter nem mesmo o Ministério atualmente, Harry, que dirá Hogwarts – disse Dumbledore – Receberemos de Rufus um documento nas próximas semanas, informando quem ele escolheu para assumir a escola em meu lugar.

- Pensei que a Profª Minerva ficaria, caso Rufus não aceitasse – disse Harry.

- Não. Minerva continuará a lecionar Transfiguração, assim como todos os antigos professores continuarão em seus antigos cargos, com exceção de – Dumbledore hesitou por um momento, o que raramente fazia, mas por fim disse – Severus.

- Ele nos traiu, professor – disse Harry, que a essa altura sentiu uma vontade enorme de dizer a Dumbledore que sempre desconfiara de Snape – Mas eu juro ao senhor que vou mata-lo.

- Espero que esqueça esse juramento tolo, Harry – disse Dumbledore, sem elevar o tom de voz.

- Mas ele nos traiu, professor. Ele merece pagar – disse Harry, ficando nervoso com a piedade de Dumbledore com o traidor Snape.

- Ele terá o que merece, quando for a hora certa, Harry – disse Dumbledore - Mas agora se concentre em Voldemort e, é claro, em passar nos NIEM's. Sua mãe sempre quis que você seguisse a profissão dela, Harry.

Harry parou um pouco para pensar. Nunca tinha pensado sobre o que seus pais tinham sido, mas a idéia de um casal de Aurores sempre rondou subconscientemente sua mente, mas não se conteve em perguntar – E qual era a profissão dela?

- Obliviadora. Uma das melhores que o Ministério já teve – disse Dumbledore.

- E meu pai? – perguntou Harry, tentando não parecer surpreso com a última resposta do ex-diretor.

- Seu pai? Seu pai era o gerente do Gringotes. Herdou esse cargo de seu avô, Harry, Maximilian Potter – disse Dumbledore.

- Isso explica muita coisa – disse Harry baixinho, lembrando da fortuna imensa que havia em seu cofre no banco dos bruxos.

- Sirius herdou um dos cinco maiores cofres do Gringotes inglês, Harry, o que torna você o mais rico bruxo do país, juntando as duas fortunas que você herdou – disse Dumbledore.

- Professor, será que eu poderia passar um cofre inteiro para o nome de outra pessoa? – perguntou Harry.

- Depois que você completar dezessete anos, sim – disse Dumbledore – Mas quem seria o sortudo?

- Na verdade, seriam os sortudos. Estou pretendendo deixar toda a herança de Sirius para os Weasley – disse Harry, feliz.

- Ah, claro. Nada mais justo. Mas, e a senhorita Granger? Ela não ficaria com ciúmes ou algo do tipo? – perguntou Dumbledore. Esse era o tipo de pergunta que Dumbledore jamais faria, mas Harry sabia qual pergunta estava subentendida naquela.

- Acho que quando eu digo os Weasley, também estou incluindo os futuros Weasley, professor – disse Harry, sorrindo.

Dumbledore sorriu em seguida. Era relaxante vê-lo sorrir e Harry estava se sentindo bem melhor agora do que antes. Mesmo que sua conversa com Dumbledore fosse tão pequena, Harry sabia que Dumbledore não havia desaparecido para sempre, assim como Sirius. Mesmo que preso a uma moldura, Dumbledore ainda significava muito para Harry, e sua companhia e palavras sábias eram bem mais especiais do que o diretor podia imaginar, achava Harry. De repente, antes que pudesse perceber a porta se abriu.

- Alvo – disse a Profª Minerva, entrando apressada na sala – Ah, Potter.

- Bom dia, Minerva. Harry estava me fazendo uma visitinha imprevista, não é agradável? – disse o diretor. Harry tentava não parecer sem graça com a presença da professora por lá.

- Sim, sim... bastante agradável – disse a professora, que tinha um ritmo apressado na voz – Ele está aqui, Dumbledore.

- Ele quem? – Harry não se conteve.

- O novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu presumo. Estou certo, Minerva? – disse Dumbledore.

- Sim, está – respondeu secamente a professora.

- Pensei que o novo professor seria escolhido pelo Ministério, professor – disse Harry.

- Uma das minhas condições em permitir que o Ministério dirigisse de vez essa escola, Harry, foi a de que eu pudesse escolher um novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a meu gosto – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Potter ficará aqui enquanto Garbuc estiver conosco, Dumbledore? – perguntou a professora McGonagall.

- Absolutamente. Harry, terei que pedir que saia, e volte outro dia, preferencialmente quando voltar a escola – disse Dumbledore.

Harry estava se dirigindo a porta, depois de se despedir de Dumbledore com um aceno, quando se lembrou das Horcruxes, e quanto trabalho isso lhe daria até que Voldemort estivesse devidamente destruído.

- Diretor, e quanto... bem... – Harry sabia que não podia dizer "Horcruxes" na frente da professora Minerva, e por isso hesitou – bem... quanto ao medalhão de R.A.B.?

- Ah, sim. Quanto ao medalhão de R.A.B.? Espero que você encontre um jeito de acha-lo sozinho enquanto estiver de férias. Seria mais fácil se você voltasse à escola já com todo o serviço feito.

- Não vejo meios de fazer isso sozinho – disse Harry. A professora Minerva parecia perturbadamente curiosa.

- Descubra-os. Não estou mais com você, Harry. Pelo menos não o suficiente para ajuda-lo – disse Dumbledore, ainda em seu costumeiro tom sereno.

- Tudo bem... tchau, então.

Harry saiu da sala e ao sair de deparou com aquele que provavelmente era o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para o próximo ano. Ele tinha uma aparência velha, era magro até o último fio de cabelo.Suas mãos eram finas e magras, as veias saltando. Possuía enormes covas no lugar das bochechas, às quais lembravam muito fundas crateras. Seu queixo era prolongado e fino, terminando em uma quase-ponta. A única coisa que disfarçava um pouco a velhice aparente eram os cabelos, lisos e muito pretos, penteados para trás.

Ele olhou para Harry e sorriu, mas curiosamente não notou a cicatriz do garoto. Harry retribuiu o sorriso e desceu as escadas, se dirigindo para o Salão Principal. Os corredores estavam começando a se encher, com os alunos indo tomar café da manhã pra aproveitar os últimos dias de aula antes das férias de verão.


	2. Cartas para Petúnia Dursley

**-- Capítulo 2 --**

**Cartas para Petúnia Dursley**

Harry havia tirado um peso enorme de dentro de si desde de que falara com Dumbledore e não sabia se ficava extremamente feliz em voltar uma última vez à Hogwarts em setembro, ou se ficava preocupado em ter como atual missão encontrar e destruir todas as Horcruxes antes de voltar. Mas essa não era a hora de pensar em nada disso. O garoto só pensaria nisso quando voltasse para a casa dos tios.

Harry estava passando pela enorme porta do Salão Principal, que ainda estava vazio, com exceção de alguns alunos mais novos que já tomavam café (o mais velho deles parecia ser terceiranista), quando sentiu uma mão pesada às suas costas.

- Crabbe? Goyle? – perguntou Harry virando-se e dando de cara com os dois brutamontes que outrora defendiam Draco Malfoy antes que este fugisse com Severus Snape, o maior traidor que Harry já conhecera.

- Para onde o Draco foi? – perguntou Goyle, com um tom de voz asperamente ameaçador.

- Não sei – disse Harry sinceramente.

- É melhor nos responder, Potter – ameaçou Crabbe, estalando os dedos da mão.

- Você acha mesmo que se eu soubesse ainda estaria aqui olhando para cara de idiotas puxa-sacos como vocês? – perguntou Harry, depois de colocar a mão no bolso e se certificar de que ainda havia uma varinha ali.

Crabbe fechou os punhos e quase acertou um soco em Harry, que pulou pra trás. Goyle partiu para cima de Harry, que puxou a varinha e atingiu Goyle com um Estupefaça não-verbal bem no peito, lançando-o pra cima da mesa da Corvinal, quando sentiu os ossos da mão que segurava a varinha se partirem com o soco potente que Crabbe lhe deu. A varinha caiu e rolou pra debaixo da mesa da Grifinória. Crabbe se lançou pra cima de Harry, derrubando-o no chão, pondo-lhe as mãos no pescoço e começando a estrangulá-lo. Harry pôde sentir todo o ar lhe fugir enquanto Crabbe lhe apertava fortemente a garganta. Mesmo sem ar, Harry tentava apanhar a varinha que estava a alguns palmos dele. Se ela estivesse um pouquinho mais perto, um dedo mais próxima...

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – disse alguém às costas de Crabbe.

Crabbe tirou automaticamente as mãos do pescoço de Harry, juntou os braços aos troncos e caiu, duro feito pedra ao lado do garoto, que agora tentava sugar com a boca o máximo de ar que podia. Harry pegou sua varinha e se levantou. Não foi nenhuma surpresa ver Gina Weasley parada próxima a porta do Salão de Entrada, guardando a varinha nas vestes.

- Obrigado, Gina – disse Harry, ainda arfando.

- Parece que eles pretendem vingar a fuga de Malfoy e Snape, não é? – perguntou a garota. Ela não parecia nem um pouco ressentida pelo que Harry lhe dissera no dia anterior sobre ter de deixá-la e seguir sozinho em sua missão.

- Realmente é o que parece... – disse Harry. Ao contrário de Gina, ele se sentia incomodado com a situação.

- Ei você, garoto – disse Gina a um dos poucos alunos que estavam no Salão, um corvinal nanico que estava de boca aberta com a cena que vira há pouco – Chame a professora Minerva. Diga a ela que temos problemas por aqui.

- Você sabe onde Rony e Hermione estão? – perguntou Harry a Gina.

- A Hermione estava no salão comunal quando eu passei por lá. Parece que ela tinha acabado de receber mais uma das cartas de Krum – disse Gina, minimamente chateada.

- O Rony não deve ter gostado muito, não é mesmo? – perguntou Harry.

- Bem... ele não tinha acordado ainda quando saí, mas...você conhece o Rony – disse Gina.

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente. Harry tinha chegado àquele momento aterrador que sempre chegara quando conversava com Cho: a falta de assunto. Harry começou a brincar com a varinha nas mãos, enquanto Gina parecia achar engraçado e divertido um rasgo na gola das vestes. De repente, quando Harry tomara coragem pra dizer que ia sair para procurar Rony, ele ouviu gritos e berros que vinham de longe e ficavam cada vez mais audíveis, como se as pessoas que discutiam tivessem se aproximando.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO TEM NADA DE MAIS NESSA CARTA, RONALD! – berrava Hermione ao entrar, com um envelope nas mãos, no Salão Principal.

- AH, CLARO QUE NÃO! NADA DE MAIS, NÃO É? O QUE ELE QUER AGORA? CONVIDAR VOCÊ PRA IR VISITÁ-LO NA BULGÁRIA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS? – gritava Rony, entrando atrás de Hermione no Salão. Os alunos que já estavam por lá olharam espantados para a cena.

- Ei, pessoal – disse Harry indo até os dois – Que escândalo é esse?

- Escândalo? Harry, eu fui obrigada a sair do Salão Comunal porque o Ronald estava dando mais uma das crises dele – disse Hermione.

- Não é uma crise, Hermione! – gritou Rony.

- Então qual o nome que você dá para uma série de gritos e berros seguidos de pisões de pé no chão e xingamentos a alguém que me manda uma carta que eu não te permiti ler? – perguntou Mione, séria e muito brava.

- Existe uma palavra de cinco letras que define isso muito bem – disse Gina.

- Por que você não me deixa ler a carta então? Está com medo, é? – disse Rony.

- Eu não devo nada a você, e só não mostro a carta, porque acho um abuso você querer mandar nas coisas que eu recebo ou deixo de receber – berrou Hermione – Mas... quer saber de uma coisa? Quer ler? Toma – ela esticou o envelope para Rony – Leia. Divirta-se!

Rony pegou o envelope desconfiado, tirou a carta de dentro e leu. Seu rosto foi ficando menos sério e ao final da carta parecia quase arrependido.

- Nunca imaginei que o Krum te escreveria desejando condolência pela morte de Dumbledore – disse Rony, abaixando a cabeça.

- Isso é porque você é muito infantil, Ronald – disse Hermione, séria – Jamais entenderia o que existe entre Vítor e mim. Você cresceu, mas continua a mesma criança de onze anos que eu conheci naquele Expresso de Hogwarts há seis anos! – Hermione estava arfante quando terminou. As pessoas já estavam entrando com mais freqüência no salão. Todas elas passavam olhando para Rony e Hermione.

- Eu não sou assim – disse Rony, ainda de cabeça baixa e com a voz fraca.

- Sabe, eu devia ter aceitado o pedido de namoro de Vítor ao invés de... – Hermione parou no meio da frase, como se fosse dizer uma coisa errada. Harry desconfiou do que seria.

- Ao invés de o que? – perguntou Rony, levantando a cabeça.

- E você ainda pergunta, Rony? – perguntou Gina, claramente indignada com a pergunta.

- Eu não estou entendendo – disse Rony. Era evidente que ele entendera, mas não queria demonstrar.

- Você tem medo, Ronald! Medo! – gritou Hermione, saindo do salão, andando de costas – Uma coisa que o Vitor jamais teve. Essa é a diferença entre vocês. Você é um medroso com medo de demonstrar o que sente!

Hermione virou de costas e estava saindo a passos largos do salão, quando Rony correu até ela decidido. Harry nunca pensou que Rony tivesse realmente coragem de fazer o que fez, não na frente de todos ali no salão, mas ele fez. Ele puxou Hermione pelo braço, virou para ele e a beijou. Todo o salão foi tomado por uma onda de silêncio jamais vista. Gina sorriu, assim como Harry. Ambos desviaram o olhar um do outro, quando esses se encontraram.

- Existem lugares onde a privacidade pra esse tipo de coisa é maior do que no salão principal, Srta. Granger e Sr. Weasley – disse a professora Minerva, surpresa, entrando no salão.

- Ah... desculpe, professora – disse Hermione, desgrudando-se de Rony, assustada – Isso não acontecerá mais.

- Não no salão principal – disse Rony, rindo, segurando a mão de Mione.

- E vocês? Sentem-se e voltem às suas refeições – gritou a professora para os bisbilhoteiros que observavam Rony e Mione.

Os dois dias em que Harry permaneceu em Hogwarts foram bastante diferentes do que ele esperava. Rony e Mione passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos, conversando sobre algumas coisas e namorando. Harry passava esse tempo sem os melhores amigos com Neville, Simas e Dino; enquanto Gina freqüentemente era vista conversando com as gêmeas Patil ou Luna. Como o prometido, Harry não foi mais falar com Dumbledore, nem perguntou sobre ele com algum professor quando os via no corredor. Os professores, aliás, estavam tendo algum trabalho em reconstruir as partes destruídas do castelo durante a invasão dos Comensais e Rufus foi visto, na manhã de despedida de Harry de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, tentando refazer os feitiços protetores que Dumbledore tinha feito antes de morrer. Harry achou muito difícil que Rufus pudesse fazer os mesmos feitiços que Dumbledore, mas não comentou com ninguém.

Harry decidira, nessa mesma manhã, voltar a Sala Precisa para pegar o livro do Príncipe Mestiço de volta. Embora fosse difícil de engolir, o livro de poções de Snape era realmente muito útil e possuía feitiços poderosos que poderiam ser importantes durante sua caçada às Horcruxes.

- Vocês finalmente se entenderam, não é mesmo? – perguntou Harry para Rony e Hermione na carruagem guiada pelos testrálios que levava ao Expresso de Hogwarts.

- É... uma hora isso teria de acontecer mesmo – disse Hermione, sentada ao lado de Rony.

- Só falta você e Gina, certo? – perguntou Rony. Hermione deu uma cotovelada nele, com cara de quem repreende algo.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Rony. Não enquanto Voldemort ainda estiver vivo – disse Harry.

- Você já tem um plano em relação às Horcruxes, Harry? – perguntou Mione.

- Hoje eu peguei o livro do Snape de volta. Talvez lá possa haver algum feitiço ou alguma coisa pra me ajudar – disse Harry.

- Snape não sabe sobre as Horcruxes, Harry – disse Rony – Duvido que algo nesse livro possa te ajudar.

- Talvez Harry tenha razão, Rony – disse Mione – Snape é tão ambicioso quanto Você-Sabe-Quem. Quem sabe ele não descobriu algo sobre Horcruxes durante sua adolescência também.

- Mas escrever num livro de poções que todos podem ler, Mione? – disse Rony.

- Bom, ele não foi muito precavido quando escreveu feitiços como Levicorpus e Sectusempra em seu livro pessoal, não é? – disse Harry – Sem contar que as Horcruxes são realmente coisas difíceis de serem feitas, eu acho. Ele poderia escrever tudo sobre elas, e duvido que alguém que lesse tentasse fazer.

- Nesse ponto Rony tem razão, Harry – disse Hermione – Pensando bem, é uma idéia bem tola mesmo escrever sobre Horcruxes num livro escolar. Ele teria tantas outras formas de fazer isso caso soubesse o que são.

- Chegamos ao Expresso – disse Harry, quando a carruagem parou.

A viagem até a estação de King Cross em Londres foi lenta e transcorreu devagar. Harry resolveu ficar sozinho em uma cabine, enquanto Rony e Hermione, como monitores, vigiavam o trem. Harry leu grande parte do livro de poções do Príncipe Mestiço enquanto o trem corria para o início de mais umas longas férias que aguardavam Harry com os Dursley. Harry não encontrou nada de muito significativo até a parte em que parou de ler o livro e suas anotações no canto das páginas.

- Até daqui a um mês, Harry – disse Rony, enquanto ele, Harry e Mione passavam pela passagem de saída da estação nove e meia.

- Assim que eu fizer aniversário sairei dos Dursley e irei para o casamento de seu irmão, Rony – disse Harry – Depois disso, bem... , vocês já sabem.

- Queremos ir com você, Harry – disse Hermione.

- Não, não podem! Essa é uma tarefa minha, não de vocês.

- Não vamos discutir agora. Pense sobre isso durante as férias, Harry. Quando nos encontrarmos no casamento de Gui, conversamos mais sobre isso, certo Hermione? – disse Rony.

- Tudo bem. Sentiremos saudades, Harry – disse Hermione, abraçando o amigo.

- Eu também sentirei falta de vocês – disse Harry. Os Dursley já podiam ser vistos esperando Harry na porta da estação. Duda estava mais gordo do que nunca; tia Petúnia estava séria e parecia bastante concentrada em Harry e; tio Valter estava carrancudo, olhando alguns dos outros alunos bruxos que saiam da plataforma nove e meia, para encontrar seus pais.

Harry despediu-se uma última vez de Rony e Mione e seguiu para encontrar os tios e o primo.

- Vamos, garoto – disse tio Valter.

- Vocês sabem que essa é a última vez que eu volto pra casa de vocês, não sabem? – disse Harry.

- Não estamos tristes em saber disso, Harry – disse tia Petúnia.

- Igualmente, tia – disse Harry – Esse é um momento que eu espero há dezesseis anos.

- Enquanto esse momento não chega, entre no carro, garoto – disse tio Valter, rude.

Já fazia cinco dias que Harry estava na casa dos Dursley. Esses dias tinham sido um pouco melhores do que foram anos antes. Talvez os Dursley tivessem finalmente optado por deixar Harry em paz devido aos últimos dias do garoto em sua casa, ou talvez estivessem ocupados demais com os problemas escolares que Duda vinha tendo na escola (ele estava preste a ser expulso, Harry descobrira em seu primeiro dia de volta aos Dursley). Harry só sabia que estava satisfeito em não ter tia Petúnia ou tio Valter lhe incomodando sobre o que fazer.

- Garoto – disse Petúnia, falando com Harry pela primeira vez desde a volta do garoto – Estamos indo para um almoço na casa dos Jackson e vamos deixá-lo aqui sozinho.

- Tudo bem, podem ir – disse Harry, folheando as páginas de seu livro de feitiços.

Tia Petúnia saiu e fechou a porta do quarto de Harry. Minutos depois o garoto ouviu o ronco dos motores e o carro indo embora. Foi nesse exato instante que Harry sentiu muita fome e decidiu descer para comer alguma coisa na cozinha, pois sem os Dursley lá ele tinha mais liberdade.

Harry desceu e preparou um sanduíche com suco e, enquanto comia, pensava em como seria sua vida depois que saísse dos Dursley para sempre. Todos os momentos (noventa e nove vírgula nove por cento ruins) na casa dos Dursley perpassaram em sua mente. Tudo. As cartas de Hogwarts entrando ensandecidas para dentro da casa dos Dursley; Dobby fazendo o pudim de tia Petúnia flutuar e cair na mulher do chefe de tio Valter; tia Guida, irmão de tia Valter, se transformando num balão e voando pela cozinha; os Weasley entrando na casa dos Dursley pela lareira; os dementadores atacando Duda na rua das Magnólias, dois anos antes; tia Petúnia recebendo uma carta de Dumbledore. Uma carta de Dumbledore. Harry lembrava-se claramente do que ela dizia: _Lembre-se da última, Petúnia_. Que última? Harry nunca se questionara muito sobre isso, mas agora que estava sozinho em casa e podia investigar. A curiosidade brotou nele rapidamente.

Harry subiu as escadas e encontrou a porta do quarto dos tios fechado, mas não trancado. Harry entrou, sem nem piscar. O quarto dos tios era extremamente limpo. O edredom sobre a cama imensamente liso e bem posto. Os armários lustrados brilhavam através das cortinas de rendas brancas absolutamente claras e limpas.

Harry começou a abrir todos os armários e gavetas. Lançando todas as roupas pra cima, ele procurava pelas cartas, pois, é claro, se Dumbledore mencionara uma última, deveria haver outras anteriores. Harry abria tudo muito rápido. Em menos de cinco minutos dez gavetas já haviam sido vasculhadas e todas as roupas estavam jogadas no chão, espalhadas, desdobradase amarrotadas. "Tia Petúnia enlouqueceria se visse isso", pensou Harry.

Mas então enquanto jogava alguns vestidos de tia Petúnia no chão, Harry viu. Era uma caixa de madeira pequena, porém grande o suficiente para guardar muitas e muitas cartas. Harry não podia acreditar quando pegou a caixa e a abriu. Muitas cartas, quase umas cem, estavam sobrepostas umas as outras dentro da caixa e todas elas estavam escritas com a mesma letra fina. A letra de Dumbledore. Harry sentou na casa e pegou uma aleatoriamente para ler.

_Petúnia Dursley,_

_Como vai o Harry? Espero que o esteja tratando bem. Por que não responde mais às minhas cartas, Petúnia? Assim posso começar a ficar preocupado. Sabe que eu deixei Harry sob seus cuidados e você tem uma recompensa mais do que merecida, não acha?_

_Enfim, quero que você saiba que eu espero que o Harry esteja tendo do bom e do melhor_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

_13 de outubro de 1986_

Então tia Petúnia ganhava alguma coisa pra cuidar de Harry durante todos esses anos? Harry sempre achou essa história de ela concordar em cuidar de Harry muito suspeita.

Harry pegou outra carta para ler, uma carta antiga, provavelmente uma das primeiras que tia Petúnia recebera.

_Petúnia,_

_Preciso de sua assinatura em um formulário de liberação de cinco mil galeões para o Sr. Lúcio Malfoy. Parece que os duendes estão sendo pressionados por ele para fazer um trabalho rápido._

_O formulário segue anexo a esta carta. Por favor, assine-o para que os duendes possam liberar tamanho dinheiro._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore._

_14 de dezembro de 1992._

Duendes? Liberação de dinheiro? Harry estava começando a gostar menos dessas cartas, mas sua curiosidade em descobrir a tal "última" fez ele abrir mais uma carta.

_Petúnia Dursley,_

_Você não deve saber quem eu sou. Sou Alvo Dumbledore, chefe da Ordem da Fênix, na qual sua irmã trabalhava contra as forças malignas de um bruxo poderosíssimo que pretendia acabar com o mundo dos bruxos e dos trouxas (pessoas que não fazem magia)._

_Esse bruxo, chamado Voldemort, foi derrotado hoje, em circunstâncias suspeitas, pelo seu sobrinho Harry depois que sua irmã e o marido dela, Thiago Potter, morreram para tentar defender o menino._

_Eu acredito que Lord Voldemort não tenha morrido totalmente e que um dia ele vai voltar. Enquanto ele não volta e enquanto Harry estiver sob a proteção de alguém do seu sangue (o sacrifício de sua irmã provocou esse proteção em Harry), ele estará seguro até que possa enfrentar seu destino, que é destruir Voldemort quando este retornar._

_Alguns seguidores de Lord Voldemort, conhecidos no mundo bruxo como Comensais da Morte, virão atrás de Harry para tentar matá-lo com certeza, mas se ele estiver morando com você, ninguém poderá fazer mal a ele, nem mesmo os Comensais, os quais eu espero que sejam presos e levados à Azkaban (a prisão dos bruxos) pelos dementadores (os guardas do local)._

_Saiba que Harry tem uma imensa fortuna deixada em seu cofre no Gringotes (o banco dos bruxos), e que este também faz parte da herança deixada por seu pai, Thiago. Tal herança será deixada sob os cuidados do parente mais próximo a Harry, no caso, você. E a senhora também poderá usufruir o dinheiro do garoto para seu cuidado próprio e pessoal e para tornar sua vida um pouco mais agradável, mesmo longe dos pais; mas isso só acontecerá se a senhor aceitar o garoto em sua casa a partir de agora e se comprometer a cuidar dele até que complete dezessete anos, maioridade bruxa, e o efeito da proteção de Lílian acabe._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Harry estava atônito. Aquilo que ele estava lendo não podia ser verdade. Petúnia Dursley tinha sido por dezesseis anos gerente do Gringotes em seu lugar, aproveitando todo seu dinheiro, sua fortuna. Harry tinha morado mal, vivido mal, tinha sido tratado mal, enquanto os Dursley comiam, bebiam, viviam e compravam presentes caros para Duda com seu dinheiro, com a herança de seu pai! Harry não queria acreditar. Foi quando alguém magro e com cara de cavalo apareceu sob a porta espantada com a carta nas mãos de Harry, a caixa azul aberta e as roupas espalhadas no chão.

- Está na hora de te contar tudo, não é? – disse tia Petúnia.


	3. Os Piores Segredos da Alfeneiros

**-- Capítulo 3 --**

**Os Piores Segredos da Alfeneiros**

Tia Petúnia não parecia a mesma que criara Harry por tantos anos. O rosto continuava a parecer de cavalo, mas agora, ali diante de Harry, ele parecia menos severo, menos rude, mais pesaroso. Definitivamente ela estava diferente.

Ela sentou-se com seu corpo magro ao lado de Harry na cama, sem nem ao menos notar nenhuma das peças de roupa no chão, sem nem ao menos se dar conta de que Harry arrombara seu quarto. Ela não olhava diretamente para Harry, e sim para a carta que ele ainda segurava nas mãos, e dela para a caixa cheia de tantas outras cartas, que certamente revelariam os segredos que Tia Petúnia fizera questão de esconder de Harry.

- Onde estão tio Valter e Duda? – perguntou Harry, olhando para cima, ansioso.

- Ficaram nos Jackson. Eu estava me sentindo mal... dor de cabeça, sabe? – disse a tia, de uma maneira que Harry jamais vira. Estava sendo quase amigável, embora Harry se recusasse a fazer tal interpretação dela.

- Sei... – disse Harry. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, mas Harry não se conteve por muito tempo – Dores de cabeça jamais permitiram que vocês roubassem dinheiro de minha conta no Gringotes, não é mesmo?

- Roubo é uma palavra muito forte – disse tia Petúnia, cabeça baixa.

- Não conheço outra palavra pra isso – disse Harry, o mais rude que pôde.

- Bom, estávamos fazendo o que Dumbledore disse. Estávamos usando esse dinheiro para manter você – disse Tia Petúnia.

Harry foi tomado por um acesso de raiva, que poderia ter sido mortal se Tia Petúnia tivesse tentado impedi-lo. Harry pegou a caixa e jogou-a no chão; levantou-se; chutou a cama, a mesa de cabeceira; jogou tudo que pôde no chão. No fim, pegou um pedaço do lustre que acabara de quebrar, posicionou-o em frente à tia e berrou:

- ISSO? ISSO ERA PRA ME MANTER?

- Pensamos que seria bom pra você viver em um ambiente bom, bonito... adequado a uma boa educação – disse tia Petúnia, dessa vez olhando diretamente para Harry. O cinismo transbordando de seus olhos.

Harry então puxou a varinha e apontou-a para o nariz da tia, que engoliu em seco:

– Não ouse me provocar mais do que já esteve fazendo durante todos esses anos, sua maldita dissimulada! – gritou Harry.

- Faça alguma coisa e todos os planos de Dumbledore irão por água abaixo. Não creio que Rufo deixaria de prender alguém que ataque alguém como eu, mesmo que esse alguém fosse _O Eleito_ – disse tia Petúnia, olhando agora sem emoção para Harry,quase indiferente ao perigo iminente.

- Rufo? Você o conhece? – perguntou Harry, sem abaixar a varinha.

- Sim. Conheci ele, Cornélio Fudge, o falecido Crouch e qualuqer outro membro importante do Ministério – disse tia Petúnia – Todos visitavam o Gringotes com freqüência e, embora eu jamais tenha pisado naquele lugar, conheci os portadores dos maiores cofres, tive reuniões particulares com os Ministros da Magia, Dumbledore, aurores e alguns dos possuidores dos maiores cargos do Ministério – encerrou ela.

- Como isso? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Dumbledore sempre teve um jeitinho especial em fazer Valter ter uma reunião importante na empresa e, pra mim, deixar Duda dormir na casa de amigos nunca foi muito difícil, o que me deixava sozinha em casa para receber a todos – disse a tia, ainda ignorando a varinha apontada para ela – Mas, claro, isso só ocorreu no máximo cinco vezes nesses quase dezesseis anos. Nada que despertasse muita atenção.

Harry estava ainda bastante confuso – E Tio Valter? – perguntou, então – Ele sabia sobre o Gringotes?

- Tinha que saber, lógico – riu tia Petúnia, secamente – Ele que administrava as finanças daqui de casa.

- Eu tenho muito mais nojo de vocês agora do que jamais tive em minha vida! – urrou Harry, indo para o lado mais fundo do quarto. Tia Petúnia parecia embaraçada com a situação, embora não demonstrasse arrependimento.

- Não pense que sempre morremos de amores por você – disse a tia – Sempre tivemos esperança de tirar tudo isso de você, como você bem deve saber.

- Tudo isso, o quê? A magia? – perguntou Harry, se aproximando da tia de novo – Você fala como se alguém pudesse perder sua magia. Você fala como se... como se... – Harry não conseguiu completar a frase. A solução de tudo aquilo estava se materializando em sua mente.

Mas não era possível. Aliás, era sim. Harry se lembrou da conversa que tivera com Dumbledore meses antes, depois da sua segunda viajem a Penseira pelo passado de Lord Voldemort, na qual Dumbledore lhe disse vagamente que Mérope Gaunt poderia ter perdido seus poderes devido ao trauma de ter sido deixada por Tom Riddle.

- Como se o quê, garoto? – perguntou tia Petúnia, aparentemente assustada.

- Como se isso tivesse acontecido com você – disse Harry, desafiando a tia olho no olho.

Tia Petúnia repentinamente levantou-se, pondo a mão na boca de Harry e empurrando-o pra trás – Jamais repita isso! Jamais! – gritou a tia.

Petúnia correu para a porta do quarto, saiu e desceu correndo as escadas, Harry em seu encalço.

- Qual foi o trauma que você sofreu, tia? – perguntava Harry, descendo a escada – O que seria tão forte pra fazer você perder os poderes?

A tia já chegara à cozinha e remexia uma das gavetas de talheres, aparentemente atrapalhada e com pressa, quando Harry chegou por lá, arfando.

- Tia, o que houve com a senhora? O que foi? – perguntava Harry, entrando pela cozinha vagarosamente. Harry parou quando a tia se virou de repente para ele apontando algo que parecia um graveto toscamente talhado.

- Não se aproxime, garoto – disse a tia. Ela estava chorando, descontrolada.

- Isso é uma varinha? – perguntou Harry, achando engraçado a aparência do objeto que a tia lhe apontava.

- Foi com isso que eu aprendi a fazer magia, garoto. Eu posso fazer algumas coisas quando estou realmente nervosa, e eu acho que você tenha consciência do meu estado nesse momento – berrou a tia.

- Petúnia! Petúnia! – chamava a voz de tio Valter na sala. Ele e Duda provavelmente haviam acabado de voltar.

Tia Petúnia virou-se e, no exato instante em que Duda chegava na cozinha, guardou a "varinha" novamente na gaveta, olhando feio pra Harry, seguido de perto por tio Valter, que ignorou Harry e andou até tia Petúnia.

- O que houve, Petúnia? – perguntou tio Valter, fazendo a mulher cair num choro desesperado, agarrando-se ao seu pescoço – O que você fez com ela, moleque? – perguntou tio Valter, encarando Harry pela primeira vez, mas sem se levantar e abraçando a mulher.

- Nem metade do que vocês dois mereciam por terem roubado meu dinheiro do Gringotes por dezesseis anos! – berrou Harry.

- O quê? – perguntou Duda baixinho, olhando para o chão, como se reconhecesse tal situação.

- Então, ele finamente descobriu, Petúnia – disse tio Valter, olhando horrorizado para um ponto qualquer no piso. Tia Petúnia não respondeu, apenas permaneceu chorando.

- Eu já vi isso – disse Duda baixinho de novo.

- Estou cansado de vocês! De todos vocês! Mas vou adorar ver todos vocês se acabarem sem o meu dinheiro daqui a alguns dias! – berrou Harry saindo da cozinha e subindo as escadas pra seu quarto.

Harry permaneceu dentro de seu quarto durante todos os dias que precederam o seu aniversário. A única visão da luz do sol que possuía vinha da janela de seu quarto. Todas as comidas eram deixadas na soleira da porta por uma desgastada tia Petúnia e Harry acabou entreouvindo, na antevéspera do seu aniversário, que Duda reconhecia a cena da cozinha do seu encontro com os dementadores dois anos antes. Harry estava realmente ansioso pelo seu décimo sétimo aniversário, pois finalmente receberia seu melhor presente: escapar das garras dos Dursley para sempre.

Faltavam menos de trinta minutos para a meia-noite que abriria o dia 31 de julho e também as portas da liberdade pra Harry, que já estava de malas prontas, esperando o fim do feitiço que o protegia de Voldemort enquanto estivesse com os Dursley. Harry decidira sair do seu quarto e esperar o seu momento de glória na sala de estar, pois, embora detestasse os Dursley mais que tudo desde que descobrira sobre os roubos no Gringotes, Harry sentia uma necessidade moral de se despedir deles.

Harry desceu as escadas carregando suas malas e a gaiola de Edwiges e encontrou os Dursley na sala, vendo televisão. Nenhum deles olhou para Harry, embora fosse impossível ninguém tê-lo percebido.

- Bem... tchau... adeus – disse Harry. Espero uma resposta que não veio.

Harry aborreceu-se por sua ingenuidade perante aos já conhecidos atos antipáticos dos tios e do primo e mudou uma segunda vez de opinião sobre onde esperar por sua liberdade. Até onde Harry sabia, o jardim dos Dursley fazia parte dos terrenos que lhe garantiam segurança, então ficou por lá, sentado sobre o malão, com uma Edwiges que não parava de piar. Os Dursley não ralharam com Harry por ele chamar a atenção dos vizinhos para o jardim deles. Desde que Harry berrara com a tia em alto e bom som palavras estranhas como "varinha", "Gringotes" e, a pior de todas, "roubo", os tios decidiram se mudar da Rua dos Alfeneiros depois que Harry partisse e iniciar em outra vizinhança sua conduta invejável de família perfeita.

Harry olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam dois minutos e finalmente se lembrou de como tinha sido burro. Como ele chegaria até à Toca? Ele não sabia o caminho de cor, não podia usar aparatação ainda e se esquecera de contatar Rony sobre o fato de seu pai vir buscá-lo em casa com um grupo de aurores do Ministério. Harry se sentiu um completo idiota e resolveu voltar pra casa onde teria tempo suficiente de escrever e esperar uma resposta de Rony, na qual possivelmente o amigo lhe afirmaria que...

BANG!

Antes que Harry pudesse entrar novamente na casa dos Dursley, a única pessoa que Harry não gostaria de encontrar agora aparatara ali, na sua frente. De cabelos pretos e olhar maníaco, Belatriz Lestrange estava ali, parada na frente de Harry, vestida como uma típica Comensal.

- Olá, Harry Potter – disse ela, aproximando-se lentamente de Harry, que largara os malões e a gaiola de Edwiges (que piara enlouquecidamente) e sacara a varinha mais do que depressa – Vamos ver se você realmente merece o título de O Escolhido? – completou Belatriz, revelando sua varinha e fazendo uma reverência para Harry. Ele também fez a reverência. Isso significava, como Harry bem sabia, um duelo.


	4. Casamento n'A Toca

**-- Capítulo 4 --**

**Casamento n'A Toca**

Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver, enquanto levantava o corpo da reverência feita a Belatriz. Já havia se passado um ano desde a morte de Sirius, e finalmente chegara à hora de vingá-lo. Belatriz demorou em sua reverência e, quando se reergueu, olhou fria para Harry. Analisava-o sem tirar os olhos dele. Harry teve o pressentimento estranho de que ela usava Legilimência com ele agora, mas ele não podia impedir, não podia fazer nada pra reverter aquilo. Somente atacá-la.

- Atacar-me pode parecer uma idéia tentadora – disse Belatriz – Mas não vai me fazer parar de vasculhar sua mente.

- _Sectumsempra_ – gritou Harry, brandindo a varinha. Belatriz desviou o feitiço levianamente com a varinha.

- Não funciona. Não funcionará – disse Belatriz, andando para mais perto de Harry.

De repente ela ergueu a varinha e lançou em Harry um feitiço que o fez bater na parede e cair, sem largar a varinha. Ele se levantou e tentou, não-verbalmente, lançar em Belatriz um _Levicorpus_, mas a idéia pareceu não funcionar. Ela riu ensandecida, jogando a cabeça pra trás, e Harry sentiu um arrependimento profundo em não ter treinado feitiços não-verbais com a freqüência que deveria. Belatriz lançou novamente um feitiço em Harry, mas ele conseguiu desviar a tempo. O feitiço provocara um grande buraco na parede da casa dos tios de Harry e, a contar pelo grito de Tia Petúnia na sala, Harry pensou que alguém tivesse sido atingido lá dentro.

- Então, os trouxas que o protegeram durante tanto tempo estão aqui? – perguntou Belatriz. Harry não respondeu – Que interessante.

Antes que Harry pudesse pensar no que fazer para acabar de uma vez com Belatriz, a porta se abriu num estrondo e por ela saiu tia Petúnia empunhando seu graveto-varinha e avançando para Harry, pisando forte.

- O que você fez? O que você fez? – berrou ela, raivosa, possuída por uma força que não lhe pertencia, apontando a varinha pra Harry – VOCÊ MACHUCOU O DUDA!

- A trouxa segurando um graveto acha que pode fazer magia – riu-se Belatriz.

- E você? Quem é? – perguntou tia Petúnia, as duas mãos no graveto, como se fosse ele quem tremia.

- E o que importa isso pra você? – perguntou Belatriz, erguendo a varinha ameaçadoramente para tia Petúnia.

- _Estupefaça_! – gritou uma voz atrás de Belatriz, e a mulher caiu de borco no chão, desmaiada.

- Sr. Weasley! – disse Harry, ao ver Arthur Weasley sair andando de onde o feitiço Estuporante que atingira Belatriz tinha vindo.

- Harry – disse o Sr. Weasley, olhando desconfiado para tia Petúnia que agora deixara o graveto cair no chão e se ajoelhara, chorando.

- Petúnia, Petúnia... – tio Valter vinha gritando da porta, da qual saía com uma cara preocupada – Petúnia, ele não quer acordar.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sr. Weasley, caminhando até tio Valter, que andou para trás ao ver a varinha na mão do Sr. Weasley.

- Não foi ele quem explodiu a parede – Harry se prontificou em responder.

- Foi aquela mulher – disse tia Petúnia, apontando chorosa para o corpo caído de Belatriz Lestrange.

- Não importa quem foi! Importa que foi gente da raça deles – berrou tio Valter, no momento em que as janelas dos vizinhos se acendiam.

- Você é mesmo uma lontra fétida e muito estúpida, não é? – urrou Harry, toda a raiva acumulada nesses dezesseis anos aflorando repentinamente – Será que você não vê que essa fofoqueira em grau maior – apontou para tia Petúnia no chão – também sabia fazer magia?

- O que você disse, Harry? – perguntou Sr. Weasley. Tio Valter estava tão surpreso pela audácia de Harry que pareceu incapaz de responder.

- Ela era uma bruxa! – respondeu Harry, apontando de novo para tia Petúnia que agora chorava cada vez mais alto. Os vizinhos agora saíam de casa, mas, aparentemente, estavam amedrontados demais para se aproximar – Mas por algum motivo que eu ainda não sei qual, ela não é mais!

- Não totalmente – murmurou tia Petúnia, chorando.

- Não totalmente? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley – Como isso?

- Eu não sei... foi depois da... depois da... – dizia tia Petúnia soluçando, enquanto tio Valter lhe fazia sinais para parar – depois da morte dos meus pais – completou ela finalmente, desabando num choro contínuo.

- Ahhhhhhh – berrou Duda na sala.

Tio Valter apressou-se em levantar tia Petúnia, que parecia ter perdido a força no corpo, e levou-a para dentro para ver o filho. O Sr. Weasley lançou uma espécie de quadrúpede indefinido e prateado até a casa da Sra. Figgs, e correu para dentro da casa também.

Harry ficou lá fora, sozinho com o corpo inerte de Belatriz. Sentou-se sobre um dos malões. Então o mesmo tipo de coisa havia ocorrido com Mérope Gaunt e tia Petúnia, pensou Harry, ambas foram expostas a traumas profundos relacionados a perdas de pessoas queridas. Mérope tinha perdido seu amado Tom Riddle, enquanto tia Petúnia havia perdido os pais. Provavelmente, Petúnia se achava mais fraca que Lílian, que aparentemente não sofrera o mesmo tipo de reação que ela, fato este que poderia ter gerado em Petúnia a inveja assombrosa que sentia da irmã. Tal inveja se transformara em ódio. Harry quase chegou a sentir pena de tia Petúnia enquanto pensava sobre o que ela sofrera pela morte do pai, pela decepção de perder quase que totalmente seus poderes e de ver a irmã triunfar como a única bruxa da família.

De repente, antes que Harry pudesse perceber quanto tempo ficou lá fora pensando sobre o triste destino de tia Petúnia, ele ouviu um estalido alto e ressonante e viu dois vultos vestindo capas pretas andando até ele. Harry se levantou imediatamente. Aqueles eram mais dois comensais. Três em uma noite! E Harry não conseguira acabar nem ao menos com um deles.

- Parece que ela veio mesmo procurar o garoto, Narcisa – disse uma voz que Harry reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo. Foi aquela voz que gritara "Avada Kedavra" semanas antes e fizera Alvo Dumbledore perder sua vida sem a mínima chance de se defender.

- Precisamos levá-la de volta, Severo – disse Narcisa Malfoy, o rosto oculto na sombra do capuz.

- Você não vai fugir de novo! – berrou Harry, correndo atrás de Snape com o mais profundo ódio que possuía dentro de si. O garoto ainda não tivera tempo para pensar quem odiava mais: se Snape ou Voldemort.

- Pode ter certeza de que irei, Potter – disse Snape, retirando o capuz e revelando seu rosto odioso, emoldurado pela cortina de cabelos oleosos e pretos que lhe descia pelo rosto.

- Acabemos logo com isso, Severo – disse Narcisa – o Lord não quer que façamos nada de mau ao menino. Ele não gostará nada quando souber que Bela o desobedeceu.

Snape brandiu a varinha com um ar de profundo tédio e fez Harry paralisar. As pernas do garoto ficaram presas ao chão e, por mais que ele as tentasse mover, não conseguia. Seus braços também se paralisaram. Se ele ao menos conseguisse mexer os dedos e apontar a varinha para Snape...

- Adeus, Potter – disse Snape, enquanto pegava o pulso de Belatriz para, provavelmente, levá-la de carona em uma aparatação – Até mais um entediante encontro.

- Você vai me pagar, Snape! Juro que vou destruir você – disse Harry, toda a raiva transparecendo em seu olhar fulminante para Snape.

- Tenho certeza que vai – disse Snape com desdém – assim, é claro, que descobrir a existência de coisas complexas demais, como feitiços não-verbais, Oclumência e mais uma série de encantamentos que você, "O Escolhido", acha inúteis.

- Vamos, Severo. Antes que o Lord descubra sobre Bela – disse Narcisa, apreensiva.

Snape sorriu desdenhoso para Harry e desapareceu junto de Narcisa e Belatriz. O feitiço que prendia Harry ao chão e congelava suas mãos perdeu efeito ele caiu no chão.

- O que houve, Harry? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley, correndo para o jardim. Provavelmente ouvira os gritos de Harry.

- Snape. Estava aqui. Levou Belatriz. Não pude fazer nada – disse Harry. Sentia uma raiva imensa de si mesmo naquele momento.

- Snape? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley, olhando para onde estivera o corpo inerte de Belatriz – E ninguém da Ordem havia chegado? Eu mandei um recado para a Sr. Figgs através do Patrono.

- Que estranho – disse Harry – Mas o que houve com Duda afinal?

- Obrigada, muito obrigada, Seu Bruxo... – disse tia Petúnia saindo de casa, ainda chorosa, e se agarrando às pernas do Sr. Weasley.

- Sim, sim – disse o Sr. Weasley tentando desprender as pernas dos braços da mulher – Mas eu e Harry precisamos mesmo ir, Sra. Dursley.

- Obrigada, obrigada – chorava tia Petúnia. O Sr. Weasley, parecendo meio impaciente, tirou a perna dos braços da mulher num solavanco só e, afastando-se apressado da mulher, despediu-se.

- Pegue seus malões e a gaiola de Edwiges, Harry – pediu o Sr. Weasley.

Harry fez o que o Sr. Weasley pediu e foi ao seu encontro. O Sr. Weasley pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry com força e então o garoto sentiu aquela estranha sensação que experimentava quando aparatava "de carona".

Harry se viu em frente à Toca, a casa do seu melhor amigo Rony, onde se realizaria em alguns dias (Harry não sabia quantos) o casamento de Gui, um dos irmãos de Rony, e Fleur Delacour, uma francesa que há dois anos atrás participara, junto com Harry, do Torneio Tribruxo. Harry viu o Sr. Weasley levando seus malões em direção à Toca e o seguiu.

- Sr. Weasley, o que de fato houve com Duda? – perguntou Harry.

- Bom, parece que a tal explosão de Belatriz atingiu Duda também. Nada de mais. Ele só voou pela sala, bateu a cabeça na parede e desmaiou – disse o Sr. Weasley, agora batendo na porta de sua casa. Pelo visto as medidas de segurança ainda faziam parte da rotina do local – Sabe, um bom _Enervate_ foi suficientemente bom para acordá-lo e fazer aquela mulher parar de gritar e chorar ensandecida, embora eu não tenha certeza quanto à parte de chorar.

- Quem é? – perguntou a voz da Sra. Weasley, por detrás da porta.

- Sou eu, querida. Vim com o Harry.

- Uhm... qual a senha? – perguntou a Sr. Weasley.

- Doce de ameixas secas cristalizadas com recheio de passas ao rum e cobertura de creme mágico daqueles que vêm nos pacotinhos do "Faça você mesmo – com Madame Bublin" – disse o Sr. Weasley rapidamente. Harry olhou assustado para ele impressionado com o tamanho da senha.

A porta se abriu rangendo e Harry entrou atrás do Sr. Weasley. Lá estava a Toca como sempre fora. Na mesa estavam, vestidos de pijama, Rony, Mione, Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos e Gina. A Sra. Weasley abriu um largo sorriso ao ver Harry e abraçou-o forte, assim como sempre fazia com os próprios filhos.

- Bem-vindo de volta, Harry – disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Senta aí, Harry – disse Rony, apontando para o amigo a cadeira à sua frente.

Harry se sentou, depois de ver que as mãos de Rony e Hermione estavam dadas por cima da mesa. Gina sorriu quando Harry se sentou entre Fred e Carlinhos.

- Estávamos esperando você para jantar, querido – disse a Sra. Weasley carregando travessas, pratos, talheres, copos e uma jarra cheia de suco de abóbora para a mesa.

- Mas não está um pouco... tarde? – hesitou Harry. Não queria parecer mal-agradecido.

- Queríamos jantar com você no dia do seu aniversário, Harry. Não pudemos comprar presentes decentes para você – disse a Sra. Weasley meio encabulada. Harry envergonhou-se de imediato – Os remédios do Gui são realmente caros. Até Fred e Jorge nos ajudam comprando alguns no Beco Diagonal.

- Pois é. São poções raras essas – disse Jorge.

- E você sabe, não é, Harry? Quanto mais rara a poção maior é o tamanho da mão que metem nos nossos bolsos – completou Fred. Harry forçou-se a rir, embora ainda se sentindo envergonhado.

- Ele foi até dormir mais cedo com Fleur – disse Gina – Os remédios dão sono.

- Coma, Harry – disse a Sra. Weasley - Rosbife, seu preferido.

Harry agora tinha certeza: aquela era sua família. Sua família de coração. A família que ele adquirira. A família que ele sempre imaginou e quis que a sua tivesse se tornado caso não tivesse sido extinguida por Voldemort. Rony era mais do que um amigo, era um irmão. Alguém com quem ele sabia que poderia contar pra tudo. Assim como Hermione era mais do que uma amiga (embora Harry tenha sido invadido por uma estranha idéia de seus dois irmãos de coração estarem namorando. Ele riu com a fértil imaginação de um incesto). Gina não fazia parte do clã fraternal que Harry formara, pois, embora Gina tenha sido um pouco ausente com ele em relação a Rony e Hermione, ela era mais. Um ínfimo mais.

Harry passou três longos dias n'A Toca enquanto o casamento de Gui e Fleur não chegava. Mas o grande dia enfim chegara. Harry descobrira na noite anterior, por intermédio de Fred e Jorge, que era uma tradição bruxa os homens da família ajudarem com o buquê da noiva (que deveria ser entregue por ele a ela quando ambos se encontrassem no altar), assim como as mulheres também ajudariam a noiva a se vestir. Harry e Hermione ficaram felizes ao saber que poderiam fazer parte dessa cerimônia, apesar de Hermione não gostar de ouvir Fred e Jorge lhe chamando toda hora de "cunhadinha". Harry não viu onde e como a decoração estava sendo feita. Soubera por Rony que as famílias bruxas contratavam sempre uma equipe para construção de cenários de casamento e que, também por tradição, ninguém de ambas as famílias poderia ver o cenário antes do momento certo. Gui, que ultimamente tentava a todo custo esconder as cicatrizes que Fenrir Lobo Greyback deixara em sua face durante a luta em Hogwarts semanas antes, agora parecia mais alegre e feliz sob a perspectiva de se casar naquela bela manhã de sábado.

Harry acordou no sábado e foi pego de surpresa por Rony e Carlinhos para uma saleta que levava ao local onde o buquê seria montado, por meios mágicos, pela ala masculina da família. Foi divertido ver o Sr. Weasley montando arranjos cada vez mais espalhafatosos, enquanto o pai de Fleur preferira deixar o buquê simples, porém perfeitamente bem-acabado. Rony e Harry ficaram com a parte mais chata: o corte das rendas que embrulhariam o buquê. Ambos decidiram fazer uma total revolução nas rendas, deixando-as todas picotadas (o que remeteu Harry às vestes a rigor que Rony usara no baile de inverno). O resultado final do buquê foi algo bastante confuso: o arranjo bem feito do Sr. Delacour entrava em total contraste com a renda picotada e mal amarrada de Harry e Rony e com as cores berrantes escolhidas por Fred e Jorge para as flores (pareceu a Harry que eles queriam tirar um pouco do brilho de Fleur durante a cerimônia).

Ainda muito contrariado com a família Weasley e seu mais novo representante de coração, Harry, o Sr. Delacour seguiu na frente para o jardim da Toca, onde se realizaria a cerimônia, batendo os pés e usando expressões francesas, que pareciam a Harry xingamentos bem ofensivos, mas nenhum dos Weasley se importou. Eles pegaram Gui, que estava sentado na sala, para leva-lo até o altar, esperar Fleur. Ele usava um terno simples preto, assim como a maioria dos Weasley (Harry usava a mesma roupa que usara no baile de inverno, depois que a Sra. Weasley usou um Feitiço de Aumento Temporário nele).

Harry se surpreendeu ao ver Percy numa das fileiras de cadeiras que esperavam a chegada dos noivos, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada a Rony. Pelo menos não naquela hora. Rufo Scrimgeour também estava sentado na mesma fileira ao lado de Percy, que olhava um pouco tímido para os próprios joelhos. Em metade das cadeiras ocupadas no jardim, estavam sentadas pessoas de reverberantes cabelos ruivos que entravam em contraste com a massa loira ou castanho-claro que cobria a outra metade das cadeiras (Harry sentiu extremamente diferente ao se dar conta de que era o único de cabelos pretos no local).

Finalmente, antes que Harry pudesse se acomodar na cadeira ou Gui se posicionar decentemente no altar, Fleur apareceu saindo da Toca. Estava deslumbrantemente linda. Usava um vestido azul claro que destacava suas formas, um véu de cetim e uma tiara de lírios branquíssimos na cabeça. A comitiva de primeiro grau das Weasley e Delacour vinha atrás, feliz da vida pelo grande dia. Fleur caminhou lentamente até o altar, dando tempo de sobra para todas as mulheres ainda de pé em seu encalço se sentarem. Seus cabelos refugiavam à luz do sol e o cetim de seu véu dava a Fleur um aspecto decididamente perfeito, próprio de uma veela.

- _Bonjour_, Gui – disse ela, baixinho, ao chegar até o noivo e receber dele o buquê, cuja cor tinha se adaptado ao vestido de Fleur magicamente (Harry pôde jurar ter visto a Sra. Weasley guardando a varinha nessa hora).

O resto do casamento ocorreu sem muitas diferenças em relação a um casamento trouxa. Ao fim, antes do juiz (um velho atarracado de barbas brancas e crespas) dizer as palavras finais, praticamente todas as mulheres estavam chorando. Hermione, Gina e a Sra. Weasley choravam de soluçar na primeira fila. Mas Harry teve que admitir, ao ver a cena, que o casamento tinha sido realmente emocionante. Ainda mais por ter sido o primeiro visto por Harry em toda a sua vida.

- Pode beijar a noiva, Sr. Weasley – disse o juiz. Então todos se levantaram (Harry por último, não esperando tal reação) para ver Gui tirar suavemente o véu de Fleur e dar-lhe um beijo. O beijo que selava a eterna união entre os Weasley e os Delacour.


	5. O Armário dos Troféus

**-- Capítulo 5 --**

**O Armário dos Troféus**

Logo depois da cerimônia de casamento, todos os Delacour e Weasley dirigiram-se ao outro extremo do jardim da Toca para um almoço que reunia toda a família e mais alguns convidados de honra, como Rufo Scrimgeour, que não parava de lançar a Harry olhares zangados. O resto do dia foi marcado por muita festa, comemoração, festividade e mais uma série de coisas que fez Harry esquecer, mesmo que por algumas horas, tudo que o aguardava pela frente. Já estava anoitecendo quando Fleur e Gui se despediram de toda a família e aparataram para a lua-de-mel. Os Delacour, gentilmente, resolveram ficar para ajudar a arrumar tudo antes de voltar para o hotel onde estavam.

- Quem chamou o Percy para a cerimônia? – perguntou Fred, meio mal-humorado, quando o Sr. Delacour se despediu de todos e aparatou junto da família. O terceiro filho mais velho dos Weasley, Percy, tinha ido embora depois que almoço terminou, sem se despedir de ninguém com exceção da mãe.

- Fui eu, Fred – disse a Sra. Weasley a ponto de chorar – E sim, eu quero que o Percy volte à convivência da família dele, Jorge – disse ela, ao ver que Jorge iria retrucar.

- Bela convivência a dele, não? – disse Rony, igualmente chateado – Não olhou pra nossa cara em hora nenhuma da cerimônia, e ainda trouxe aquela mala do Scrimgeour.

- Rony! – ralhou Hermione, ao lado do namorado.

- O próximo casamento da família será o do Percy, que pelo visto juntará nossa família à dos Scrimgeour, né? – disse Jorge com raiva.

- Já chega! Todos para cama agora – disse o Sr. Weasley.

Harry fora convencido por Rony e Hermione a adiar por dois dias suas idéias de ir embora da Toca, pois na segunda-feira próxima aconteceria o teste de Aparatação de Rony, que não passara em sua primeira tentativa, e Harry, que tentaria pela primeira vez. Só então Harry decidira ficar de fato, pois ter permissão de aparatar facilitaria nas suas buscas pelas Horcruxes restantes.

O domingo passou rápido e alegre para Harry. Ele e Rony foram ajudados por Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos com dicas para uma Aparatação perfeita. Hermione não parava de mostrar como era "claramente fácil", segundo ela, aparatar de dentro da Toca para o jardim sem nenhum problema. Fred e Jorge contavam a Rony histórias assombrosas sobre pessoas sem perna ou órgãos internos do corpo durante aparatações mal sucedidas, mas frustraram-se ao perceberem que Rony não ficara com medo, e sim rira das histórias surreais de Fred e Jorge. Carlinhos dava dicas para o irmão e Harry não ficarem nervosos na hora de aparatar. E Gina ficou sentada na cozinha tentando captar o maior número de informações possível, pois seria a próxima e a última dos irmãos Weasley a fazer o teste de aparatação.

- Quando você pretende partir, Harry? – perguntou Rony, quando eles chegaram no quarto de Rony e sentaram-se, acompanhados por Mione, depois da janta daquela noite.

- Amanhã mesmo, se eu passar no teste – disse Harry, olhando a volta do quarto de Rony. Aquela poderia ser a última noite que veria aquele lugar, que dormiria naquela casa.

- Mamãe não vai gostar nada disso – disse Rony, balançando a cabeça.

- Infelizmente ela não pode mandar no Harry, Rony – disse Hermione, triste.

- Nem em nós, Mione – disse Rony, decidido.

- Ei, o que você está querendo dizer com isso, Rony? – perguntou Harry.

- Que nós vamos com você, lógico! – disse Rony, como se aquilo fosse absurdamente óbvio.

- Não vão, não – disse Harry, ficando de pé.

- Claro que vamos, Harry – disse Hermione – Não se lembra do que dissemos a você no enterro de Dumbledore? Nós vamos sim, Harry. E nada que você fizer impedirá que isso aconteça.

- Vocês estão cientes de tudo que pode lhes acontecer se forem comigo? – perguntou Harry, ainda preocupado.

- Sim.

- Estamos realmente cientes de que queremos acompanhar você nisso, Harry – disse Hermione – Não será a primeira vez que nós correremos perigo por você, Harry. E sinceramente, espero que não seja a última.

Rony riu. Harry olhou os amigos, feliz. Os primeiros amigos que tivera na vida. As primeiras pessoas que ele conheceu, que realmente se importavam com ele, depois dos pais.

- Então, Harry? Já sabe por qual Horcrux vamos começar? – perguntou Hermione.

- Bom, não podemos começar pela Nagini. Ela está muito perto de Voldemort para podermos chegar perto – começou Harry, enumerando as Horcrux – Sobram então o medalhão de Slytherin, a taça de Hufflepuff e algo de Griffyndor ou Ravenclaw.

- Não seria legal começar com algo que ainda não sabemos o que é – disse Rony – O que nos deixa apenas com duas opções: o medalhão e a taça.

- Sabem, entre o medalhão e a taça, eu fico com a taça – disse Hermione, pensativa – Pois podemos nos frustrar de novo com o medalhão.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rony.

- Ah, Rony... – começou Hermione, impaciente - Estou querendo dizer que o medalhão pode estar destruído, ou escondido em lugar que não tenha nenhuma conexão com Voldemort, – ela tremeu ligeiramente ao dizer o nome – ou quem sabe ainda está sob domínio de R.A.B.

- Peraí, Hermione – disse Harry - R.A.B. morreu. Estava escrito na carta.

- Não estava escrito que ele tinha morrido, até porque ele não poderia escrever depois de morto, né? Ele pode ter escrito aquilo pensando que morreria em breve, mas nada garante isso – disse Hermione, rápido demais.

- De qualquer maneira, não poderíamos saber se o medalhão está ou não destruído, sem antes procurar né, Mione? – perguntou Rony.

- Realmente. A única maneira de saber é procurando – confirmou Hermione – Mas ainda acho melhor destruirmos aquele que está mais fácil de se achar... Se é que isso pode ser chamado de fácil...

- Então está decidido – disse Harry – Vamos atrás da taça de Helga Hufflepuff.

- Ahn... Sem querer ser chato, Harry, mas onde essa taça está exatamente? – perguntou Rony, encabulado.

- Não sei.

- É... isso dificulta bastante as coisas – disse Hermione.

- Mas de acordo com o que Dumbledore me disse, Voldemort deixou suas Horcruxes em lugares marcantes na sua vida. O anel de Slytherin, por exemplo, estava na casa da mãe de Voldemort, antes de ela fugir com Tom Riddle – disse Harry.

- E o diário estava em Hogwarts, não é? – perguntou Rony.

- É. E o medalhão deveria estar na caverna para a qual Voldemort, ainda como Tom Riddle, levou alguns de seus colegas de orfanato, e lá descobriu finalmente como dominar seus poderes – disse Harry.

- Bem... levando em consideração tudo isso que você disse, e tudo que contou pra gente antes sobre o passado de Voldemort, creio que eu sei onde está um dos Horcruxes – disse Mione.

- Onde? – perguntaram Harry e Rony juntos e surpresos.

- Não é óbvio? – perguntou Mione, com aquele ar de sempre – No tal orfanato! Foi lá que Voldemort aperfeiçoou seus poderes. Foi lá que ele passou a infância e adquiriu esse caráter. Foi lá que ele recebeu a notícia que mudou a vida dele.

- Hermione, eu realmente amo você – disse Rony, deixando a garota muito vermelha.

- Você é um gênio, Hermione! – disse Harry – Então já sabemos pra onde devemos ir amanhã: pro orfanato em que Tom Riddle viveu.

O dia estava nublado e parecia que ia chover em breve quando Harry acordou. Rony não estava no quarto. Harry desceu as escadas, seguindo os gritos da Sra. Weasley vindo da cozinha.

- Não! ABSOLUTAMENTE NÃO! – berrava ela pra Rony e, surpreendentemente, Hermione, na cozinha.

- Mas Sra. Weasley é realmente algo importante – dizia Hermione, parecendo contrariada.

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER O QUÃO IMPORTANTE É! MAS A SENHORITA E MEU FILHO NÃO VÃO, HERMIONE! – berrou a Sra. Weasley, apontando com uma colher de pau para Rony – E SE EU PUDESSE IMPEDIR, NEM MESMO O HARRY IRIA!

- Não iria aonde? – perguntou Harry, aparecendo finalmente na cozinha. Somente o Sr. Weasley estava na cozinha tomando café da manhã, além do trio que discutia.

- Para o orf... a missão que Dumbledore lhe passou – disse Rony, chateado.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que não vou pra lá, Rony? – perguntou Harry. A Sra. Weasley ficou repentinamente surpresa, assim como Hermione, cuja boca abriu, e Rony, que ficou momentaneamente paralisado e sem ação. O Sr. Weasley simplesmente olhou Harry de esguelha.

- Mas... mas... mas... – gaguejou Rony.

- Eu não vou, Rony. Dumbledore sabe disso e já deve ter dado a outro membro da Ordem essa missão – disse Harry para tomar café.

Hermione, depois de quase meio minuto, parecera entender o que Harry queria e sentou-se ao seu lado, sem protesto. Rony também sentou, contrariado e de cara amarrada. A Sra. Weasley pareceu considerar o assunto como encerrado e serviu Rony, Harry e Hermione, que logo viram a mesa se encher com todos os Weasley da casa.

- Está na hora, Rony e Harry – disse o Sr. Weasley levantando-se depois do café da manhã.

- Eu posso ir junto, Sr. Weasley – disse Hermione, apressada – Tenho que comprar ração pro Bichento.

- Pensei que o Bichento tinha ficado com seus pais nessas férias, Mione – disse Rony, displicente. Hermione olhou de cara feia e disse:

- Mas é minha tarefa mandar a comida dele pelo correio – Harry achou aquela uma mentira muito mal feita, mas pelo visto servira para despistar o Sr. Weasley e fazer Rony finalmente entender o que se passava.

Um carro do Ministério estava à espera do Sr. Weasley, Harry, Rony e Mione quando eles chegaram lá fora. Fazia um dia frio. Em pouco tempo o carro já parara em frente ao Caldeirão Furado e, minutos depois, Harry se viu diante do Beco Diagonal (cercado por aurores mal-encarados do Ministério em seu encalço). O Beco estava vazio, a não ser por alguns poucos bruxos que varriam, esperançosos por clientela, a calçada de suas lojas. O trio foi guiado pelo Sr. Weasley e os aurores até uma loja que ficava espremida ao lado da sorveteria agora vazia e fechada de Florean Fortescue.

Harry se admirou com o aspecto do local onde seria feito o teste de aparatação. Um cubículo onde uma mulher velha, raquítica e bastante acabada esperava por Harry e Rony que, aparentemente, eram os únicos que fariam teste naquele dia.

- Bom dia, senhores... – ela forçou a vista para ler a letra garranchuda na lista dos dois inscritos pro teste – Potter e Weasley.

- Bom dia – responderam os dois.

- Eu pensei que os testes de aparatação fossem feitos em Hogsmeade, Sr. Weasley – Harry ouviu Hermione perguntar ao pai de Rony.

- E são, Mione. Mas só quando os inscritos estão em ano letivo. Os testes de férias sempre são feitos aqui com a Sra. Limbertiviks – respondeu ele.

- Então, como são só os dois, eu posso fazer os testes ao mesmo tempo – disse a Sra. Limbertiviks, parecendo aliviada com tal perspectiva – Então, posicionem-se aqui na minha frente... isso... assim, pronto. Agora vejam como o teste é simples: vocês devem me seguir em todas as aparatações que eu fizer. Eu direi o nome do lugar e vocês aparatarão junto comigo, ok? – Harry sentiu um frio na barriga, e suas entranhas reviraram. Sentiu-se frio, independentemente do frio que fizesse lá fora – Pois bem, comecemos. Olivaras! – e sumiu.

Harry percebeu o que deveria fazer: aparatar até o Olivaras. Concentrou-se com todas as forças nos três D's e foi. Aquele gancho que geralmente o puxava pela barriga quando ele aparatava fez mais força agora. Mas antes que Harry pudesse piscar lá estavam a Sra. Limbertiviks e Rony. Rony estava um pouco distante da frente do Olivaras e a testadora estava bem em frente. Harry parara um pouco à frente dela, mas tinha se saído melhor que Rony. E durante meia-hora foi assim que a Sra. Limbertiviks testou Rony e Harry: fazendo-os ir e vir por todo o Beco Diagonal. Por sorte, nem Harry nem Rony esqueceram tufos de sobrancelhas pelo caminho, e, conforme iam aparatando, mais perto dos destinos exatos eles chegavam. Por fim, voltaram para dentro do cubículo de testes para receberem, ambos, os certificados de aparatadores em acordo com as leis mágicas.

- Para onde vocês pretendem ir agora? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley, depois de deixarem o centro de testes.

- Como assim, pai? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu sei que o Harry simplesmente disfarçou na cozinha mais cedo – disse o Sr. Weasley.

- O senhor não pretende nos impedir, não é? – suplicou Hermione.

- Se Dumbledore mandou que vocês três participem de uma importante missão, eu... bem... só acho que ele conhece mais do que ninguém os poderes de vocês, e se ele confia esse tipo de tarefa a três adolescentes, significa que ele acha que vocês podem cumprí-la – disse o Sr. Weasley.

- Mas, Sr. Weasley – começou Harry, meio envergonhado – a missão é só minha, mas é que o Rony e a Mione, eles... ahn... eu os convidei para irem comigo – disse Harry.

- Com certeza Dumbledore previu que você os chamaria, Harry – disse o Sr. Weasley - Não que eu queira mesmo que vocês corram perigo ou algo assim, mas não acho que prender vocês numa redoma de vidro em casa seja a melhor solução.

- Obrigada, Sr. Weasley. É realmente muito importante – agradeceu Hermione.

- Então, até mais – disse o Sr. Weasley, parando de subir o beco – Eu me entendo com a Molly e com Rufo, provavelmente. Podem ir.

Os três se despediram com um aceno e se foram. Harry já experimentara tanto na última hora a sensação de aparatar que o gancho em sua barriga puxava-o cada vez mais fraco.

Lá estavam eles, na rua de Londres na qual Harry vira Dumbledore andar na Penseira do ex-diretor (por sorte, ninguém vira nenhum dos três aparecer repentinamente na movimentada multidão). Então Harry guiou Rony e Hermione pelo mesmo caminho que o Dumbledore de mais de cinqüenta anos antes fizera até o portão de ferro que levava ao pátio do orfanato. Mas os portões de ferro não tinham mais o ar austero de antes: estavam enferrujados, quase caindo. O pátio onde muitas crianças brincavam no orfanato tinha caído aos pedaços, estava com as paredes descascadas, sem vida. Se um lugar pudesse "morrer", aquele orfanato estava decididamente "morto".

- _Alohomora_ – murmurou Hermione, apontando discretamente a varinha para o portão.

Os três se esgueiraram sorrateiros para dentro do pátio, e dalí para o prédio do orfanato. Mais morto que o exterior do prédio, apenas seu interior. As paredes estavam descascadas e havia infiltrações pelo teto. Estava tudo muito empoeirado. Estava tudo escuro, como se fosse noite. Os sofás e as cortinas fechadas estavam comidas por traças.

- O prédio me pareceu grande visto de fora – disse Rony.

- É verdade – disse Harry.

- Onde será que o Troféu está? – perguntou Rony, olhando assustado uma teia de aranhas num dos cantos da parede.

- Ora Rony. Onde? – disse Hermione, impaciente – No quarto de Tom Riddle, óbvio. Você lembra onde fica o quarto dele, não lembra, Harry?

- Sim, sei – disse Harry – Sigam-me.

Harry subiu com os amigos os mesmos lances de escadas de a Sra. Cole, a diretora do local na época de Tom Riddle, subira junto com o Dumbledore da Penseira. As escadas agora estavam fracas e muitos degraus estavam faltando.

Haviam chegado. O quarto de Tom Riddle era ali, diante daquela primeira porta no longo corredor.

- _Alohomora_ – disse Hermione novamente, apontando para a porta. Nada, porém, aconteceu.

- Por que a porta não abre? – perguntou Rony, assustado.

- Ele não pode estar querendo um sacrifício novamente – disse Harry, aborrecido.

- Sacrifício? – perguntou Hermione realmente assustada.

- Nada demais. É só pegar um pouco de sangue de um de nós e passar na porta – disse Harry – Conjure uma faca pra mim, Hermione.

- Harry, você não vai cortar seu braço! – disse Hermione, decidida.

- Ah, eu vou sim, Hermione – disse Harry – Anda... conjura uma faca pra mim.

- Eu acho que deveríamos tirar na sorte – disse Rony.

- Seria o mais justo realmente, Harry – disse Hermione. Harry cedeu à idéia de Rony, contrariado.

- Bem, cada um de nós pega um palitinho desse – disse Hermione, conjurando três palitos de tamanhos diferentes na palma da mão, fechando-a em seguida e deixando todos os palitos na mesma altura, como se fossem do mesmo tamanho – quem pegar o palito menor se sacrifica.

- Bem, parece que fui eu, hein – disse Rony, olhando receoso seu toquinho de palito, depois que todos pegaram e Hermione ficou com o que sobrou.

- Toma, Rony, e... cuidado – disse Hermione, lhe entregando a faca que acabara de conjurar.

Rony respirou fundo, pegou a faca e espetou um pouco no dedo. Depois de furar o dedo, ele passou o sangue na porta branca, deixando um filete vermelho nela. A porta se abriu num clique fino e ressonante. Rony se virou e riu para Harry e Mione, largando a faca no chão.

- Entra, gente – disse ele, entrando no quarto de Tom Riddle. Harry foi apreensivo até o portal do quarto, mas, quando estava prestes a atravessá-lo, algo o impediu. Algo invisível. Uma força invisível lacrara a entrada do quarto, mas ela continuava aberta.

- O que houve, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, também ficando de fora, enquanto Rony se virava lá dentro, observando cada canto do quarto.

- Eu não sei – disse Harry, apavorado – Alguma coisa não está nos deixando entrar, mas eu não sei por quê.

- Rony, não se mexa! – gritou Hermione, quando Rony começou a andar até alguma coisa no fundo do quarto.

Mesmo que ainda estivesse do lado de fora do quarto, a porta ainda continuava aberta e por isso Harry podia ver para onde Rony se dirigia. Era o armário do quarto de Tom Riddle. O armário onde ele guardava os objetos roubados de seus colegas de orfanato. Seus verdadeiros troféus naquela época. Um lugar perfeito para se colocar um novo troféu. Um de verdade.

- Rony, não toque nesse armário! – berrou Harry, quando Rony levantou a mão para a maçaneta do armário.

Tarde demais. Rony encostou na maçaneta. O armário foi iluminado repentinamente por uma luz amarela que emanava de dentro dele, e uma língua brilhante saltou do armário lançando Rony longe, fazendo-o bater inconsciente na parede e cair na cama de Tom Riddle.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – berrou Hermione chorando, batendo com os punhos fechados na energia invisível que deixara ela e Harry fora do quarto, enquanto a porta do quarto lentamente se fechava, totalmente branca novamente.

Então Harry entendeu.

- Hermione, cada um de nós tem que nos sacrificar pra entrar aí – disse ele, pegando a faca do chão e cortando a própria mão.

- Que... que... – disse Hermione, meio atordoada.

- Parece sádico? Sim, é tudo que Voldemort é: sádico – disse Harry, esfregando a mão ensangüentada na porta, enquanto Hermione cortava a sua e a passava na porta, antes que ela se abrisse para Harry.

A porta se abriu. Os dois entraram. Ambos correram para ver como Rony estava, mas, conforme Harry constatara, estava só desmaiado.

- Mas e se tiver acontecido algo pior? – perguntou Hermione, chorosa.

- Mas o pulso dele está normal, Hermione. Acredite, Voldemort não iria querer matar tão cedo alguém que chegasse tão longe – disse Harry, lembrando das palavras de Dumbledore na caverna.

- Então, o que faremos agora? – perguntou Mione.

- Temos que descobrir um jeito de abrir esse armário – disse Harry – E isso deve ser com um feitiço, pois não podemos abrir com a mão.

- Ora... um feitiço? – perguntou Mione, tirando a varinha do bolso – _Bombarda_!

A porta do armário de troféus de Tom Riddle explodiu em mil estilhaços, e alí dentro, no lugar onde deveria existir uma caixa de pertences de crianças, estava uma taça de ouro reluzente, emanando uma luz amarela. A Taça de Helga Hufflepuff.

- Viu, Harry? – disse Hermione, indo pegar a taça – Não é tão difícil assim.

Harry olhava estarrecido para a taça. Ela estava a alguns passos dele, mas ainda assim parecia inalcançável. Não podia ser tão fácil assim. Não podia. Então veio a Harry uma idéia sádica, própria de Lord Voldemort. Ele seria cruel o bastante para fazer isso.

- Pára, Mione! – berrou Harry, mas pela segunda vez naqueles vinte minutos, seu berro chegou tarde demais aos ouvidos dos amigos. Hermione acabara de tocar na taça.

Harry sentiu o chão tremer. Estava caindo poeira do teto. Parecia um terremoto, mas sabia que não era. O prédio ia implodir a si próprio.


	6. O Novo Diretor

**-- Capítulo 6 --**

**O Novo Diretor**

- Ah, meu Deus. Ele está acordando finalmente.

Harry estava deitado, não sabia onde. Todo o seu corpo estava pesado e ele abria os olhos com dificuldade. Mas depois de finalmente conseguir abrir os olhos, viu que estava em uma sala branca, deitado em algo que lembrava uma maca. Havia outras ao seu lado, onde estavam Hermione e Rony, ambos dormindo. Em pé, encostados nas paredes, estavam o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Gina, Carlinhos, Lupin, Tonks e Olho-Tonto Moody.

- Ah, Harry – disse a Sra. Weasley abraçando Harry – Ainda bem que você acordou. Estávamos ficando preocupados.

- Mãe, ele ainda está acordando – disse Gina, que estava pálida e com olheiras enormes.

- O curandeiro me disse mesmo que o Harry seria o primeiro a acordar – disse Lupin, que tinha uma aparência cansada e segurava a mão de Tonks.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – disse Harry com dificuldade, todo seu corpo doía.

- Duas semanas – disse Tonks, que hoje usava um cabelo loiro cacheado.

- Uau – disse Harry, tentando se sentar – Então o orfanato implodiu mesmo?

- É... implodiu – disse Lupin – Se não fosse a ação rápida da Hermione em usar um Protego grande o suficiente pra proteger vocês três, acho que poderia ter sido bem pior. Vocês com certeza não escapariam.

- Então, ela usou um Protego? – perguntou Harry. Havia alguma coisa importante pra perguntar, mas ele estava tentando se lembrar do que era.

- Sim, usou. E como você estava no meio, Harry, você foi o mais protegido – disse Moody.

- Mas nenhum deles tem marcas no corpo – disse Harry – Sabem, os estilhaços do prédio causariam marcas.

- Não, não, Harry. Se proteger do prédio em si foi a parte mais fácil – disse Lupin – O que aconteceu foi que o prédio desabou, e junto com ele o grande quantidade de magia negra. Foi essa magia negra fortíssima que causou dano em vocês. Danos imperceptíveis externamente.

- E foi essa magia negra concentrada num único ponto, num local quase exclusivo de trouxas, que chamou a atenção do Ministério, que enviou aurores para lá imediatamente – disse Tonks.

- E a taça? Onde está? – perguntou Harry, lembrando-se da parte mais importante naquilo tudo.

- Ah... a taça? Bem, o Kingsley estava na remessa de aurores mandados para lá – disse o Sr. Weasley – E ele achou que a taça que estava nas mãos da Hermione devia ser algo importante e guardou-a antes que outro auror visse.

- Aquela era a missão, não é? – perguntou Moody – Encontrar essa tal taça?

- Não era bem isso – disse Harry – Mas fazia parte.

- Você não pode nos contar mesmo? – perguntou Carlinhos.

- Não. Não posso. Mas onde está a taça agora? – perguntou Harry.

- Está n'A Toca – respondeu Tonks.

- Podiam ter mandado a Dumbledore. Sabem, para o quadro – disse Harry, sem pensar.

- Existem dois motivos para não podermos fazer isso – começou Lupin – O primeiro é que o Ministério desconfiaria; e o segundo é que o novo diretor desconfiaria e contaria para o Ministério, se este não desconfiasse antes.

- Então já existe um novo diretor? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim, foi oficializado no cargo há uma semana – disse Tonks.

- Aposto que está adorando essa novidade, o tal Fudge – disse Moody.

- Fudge? Cornélio Fudge? Ele é o novo diretor de Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry, espantado.

- Sim, é ele – disse o Sr. Weasley.

- Isso é uma afronta daquele Scrimgeour à memória de Dumbledore – disse a Sra. Weasley, com raiva.

- Fudge não ficará muito tempo no cargo – disse Lupin – Já está se aproximando da aposentadoria.

- E quem ficará no cargo depois que ele se aposentar?

- O vice-diretor, é claro – disse Carlinhos.

- E quem é esse? – perguntou Harry? – Slughorn? Flitwick?

- Fudge informou ao Profeta Diário que já escolheu seu vice-diretor, e que ele não é parte do corpo docente de Hogwarts – disse Tonks.

- Não é parte do corpo docente? Mas eu pensei que isso fosse uma tradição – disse Harry.

- Era uma tradição também que somente grandes bruxos ficassem como diretores. E olhe quem está no cargo agora! – disse Moody.

- O Ministério quer tornar Hogwarts um de seus setores – disse Lupin.

- Isso é injusto. Injusto com Hogwarts. Injusto com Dumbledore. Injusto com todos! – disse Harry.

- Mas é justo com o Ministério, pela visão de Scrimgeour – disse Carlinhos.

- E nós pensando que ele era mais competente que o Fudge era – disse Gina.

- Se pensarmos bem, ele é sim, Gina – disse Lupin – Durante anos, o Fudge tentou tomar conta dos negócios de Hogwarts e o máximo que conseguiu foi pôr uma professora maluca por lá. Já o Scrimgeour, bem, parece que ele tomou conta de Hogwarts realmente.

- Isso só aconteceu porque Dumbledore não está mais vivo – disse a Sra Weasley.

- Por mais influente que Dumbledore fosse, Molly, mais cedo ou mais tarde o Scrimgeour conseguiria – disse o Sr. Weasley.

- Então era por isso que ele queria que eu apoiasse o Ministério – disse Harry – Mais do que uma base segura e de confiança, o Scrimgeour queria desacreditar Dumbledore, já que eu sempre deixei claro que era um de seus seguidores.

- Claro, Harry – disse Lupin – Se o Scrimgeour conseguisse o seu apoio estaria matando dois coelhos numa só cajadada: conseguiria uma influência forte para os modos com os quais o Ministério vem agindo e, de quebra, conseguiria enfraquecer a influência de Dumbledore, que estaria perdendo seu mais famoso e importante seguidor.

- Ele é bastante astuto, esse Scrimgeour – disse Moody.

- Eu gostaria que os senhores saíssem daqui, por favor – disse uma bruxinha pequenina, que usava uma roupa de curandeira – O horário de visitas acabou.

Hermione acordou no dia seguinte e Rony três dias depois. Os três voltaram para A Toca na tarde da antivéspera de seu retorno a Hogwarts. Harry mancava um pouco ainda, Hermione tinha que usar muletas e Rony dependia de uma cadeira de rodas, tudo temporariamente segundo lhes disse o curandeiro. Fazia uma tarde calma e levemente ensolarada, quando Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram, depois de semanas no St. Mungus, n'A Toca.

- Lar, doce lar – disse Rony, enquanto entrava com dificuldades em casa.

- Eu preparei um jantar estupendo para essa noite – disse a Sra. Weasley, enquanto os três se sentavam à mesa, onde já estavam Gina e Carlinhos à espera deles.

- Ótimo, Molly. Precisávamos mesmo de um pouco de festa – disse o Sr. Weasley, entrando atrás do trio. O Sr. Weasley os escoltara do St. Mungus até A Toca, junto com mais seis aurores.

- Onde estão Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt e os outros? – perguntou Mione.

- Estão todos atarefados. A Ordem está tendo muito trabalho ultimamente – disse o Sr. Weasley.

- Como a Ordem recebe ordens agora? Bem, Dumbledore está morto, não é? – perguntou Rony.

- Vocês sabem que os ocupantes de quadros em Hogwarts podem passar de um quadro a outro no castelo, não sabem? Então, Dumbledore tem visitado a sala de McGonagall para saber das novidades e passar novas ordens. Ela, então, nos manda mensagens pessoais sobre como agir – disse o Sr. Weasley.

- Então mesmo depois de morto, Dumbledore continua ajudando? – perguntou Hermione.

- Exato.

- Não vamos falar de trabalho agora, vamos? – perguntou a Sr. Weasley, colocando as travessas de comida e talheres na mesa.

- Eu quero mesmo é comer agora. Aquela comida do St. Mungus era horrível – disse Rony.

O jantar foi realmente estupendo. A senhora Weasley se deu ao trabalho de fazer o prato preferido de cada um dos membros da família, o que deve ter dado um trabalhão. Harry comeu bem depressa, queria acabar logo o jantar para perguntar sobre a taça, que ainda era uma Horcrux intacta. Ele ainda tinha que destruí-la.

- Sra. Weasley, onde está a taça que o Shacklebolt encontrou com a Hermione no orfanato? – perguntou Harry, enquanto a Sra. Weasley colocava os pratos e talheres na pia.

- Ah... eu deixei em cima da cama do Rony lá em cima.

Harry agradeceu, deu um olhar significativo para Rony e Hermione e aparatou para o quarto de Rony. Menos de um segundo depois, Rony e Hermione estavam lá também. O quarto de Rony estava como Harry o vira pela última vez, exceto por uma taça dourada que estava deitada no meio da cama do garoto. Harry sentou-se na cama e pegou a taça, Hermione deixou as muletas encostadas e sentou também, Rony permaneceu na cadeira de rodas.

- Como será que se destrói algo assim? – perguntou Hermione, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Quem sempre tem a resposta de tudo é você, Mione – disse Rony.

- Mas isso é magia negra poderosíssima – disse Hermione – E sabe, Ronald, ainda não lançaram um manual do "Faça sua Própria Horcrux" e nem o "Mil e Uma Maneiras de se Destruir uma Horcrux".

- Eu também não sei como se destrói uma Horcrux – disse Harry – Mas devemos fazer isso agora, antes de voltar pra Hogwarts.

- Você acha mesmo, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu acho melhor perguntar ao quadro do Dumbledore antes – disse Rony.

- Verdade, Rony. É bem mais seguro – disse Hermione.

- Mas o Dumbledore me disse que eu devia destruir as Horcruxes – disse Harry.

- Ele disse que você devia encontra-las ou destruí-las? – perguntou Hermione.

Harry tentou lembrar da conversa que teve com o quadro, antes de deixar Hogwarts – É, ele disse que eu devia encontra-las.

- Então, pronto! Coloca a taça na mala e leva pra Hogwarts – disse Rony.

- Todos pra cama, agora! – disse a Sra. Weasley, abrindo a porta do quarto de repente – Amanhã é a véspera da partida de vocês para Hogwarts, vocês precisam se preparar.

- Vamos ao Beco Diagonal, Sra. Weasley? – perguntou Hermione.

- Claro que não, eu comprei o material de vocês enquanto estavam no St. Mungus – disse a Sra. Weasley - Agora, todos pra cama, já!

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado e uma densa névoa descia calma e vagarosa do céu. Harry foi o último a acordar e quando desceu todos já estavam tomando café.

- Bom dia, Harry – disseram cada um dos Weasley presentes, mais Hermione.

- Harry, chegou uma carta do Gringotes para você hoje bem cedo – disse o Sr. Weasley sorrindo, como se já soubesse o conteúdo.

Harry abriu a carta e leu para si mesmo:

_Prezado Sr. Harry Tiago Potter,_

_Esperamos que seja de seu conhecimento que sua árvore genealógica é aquela da qual faz parte o primeiro gerente do Banco Gringotes, e que o cargo é hereditário, ou seja, esperamos que o senhor já tenha conhecimento de que o senhor é nada mais, nada menos do que o novo gerente do Gringotes, agora que completou 17 anos. Nós temos conhecimento de que o senhor cursará a partir de setembro o sétimo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e, portanto precisamos de sua presença no Banco hoje à tarde às três horas da tarde para que assine o documento oficial que o torna herdeiro do cargo._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Dubarbo Isengoir_

_Duende Chefe da Seção da Subdiretoria do Banco de Gringotes._

- Então, Harry? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley – Que horas, no Gringotes?

- Às três – disse Harry, ainda um pouco espantado com tudo aquilo – Mas como o senhor sabe que eu, bem...?

- Seu pai era o antigo gerente, Harry – disse a Sra. Weasley – Era óbvio que quando se tornasse maior assumiria o cargo.

- Que cargo? – perguntou Gina.

- Harry é o gerente do Gringotes, Gina – disse o Sr. Weasley.

- Não, ainda. Preciso ir até lá assinar um tal papel – disse Harry.

Harry sentia-se estranho. Nunca pensara que seria herdeiro do Gringotes e quando Dumbledore lhe disse isso pela primeira vez, ele ficou indiferente; mas agora, estava assustado. O Gringotes era o banco dos bruxos, que possuía filiais por todo o mundo e Harry era o gerente do Gringotes de Londres, um dos mais movimentados.

Harry saiu junto com o Sr. Weasley d'A Toca depois do almoço e foi escoltado por meia dúzia de aurores da casa dos Weasley até o Beco Diagonal. Ele estava vazio como estivera da última vez, e Harry e o Sr. Weasley não perderam tempo e se dirigiram para o Gringotes.

- Em que posso ser útil? – perguntou um duende logo na entrada do banco.

- Ele tem uma reunião marcada com o Chefe da Seção da Subdiretoria do Gringotes para às três horas – disse o Sr. Weasley, apontando para Harry.

- Com o Sr. Isengoir? – perguntou o duende - Qual o seu nome?

- Harry Tiago Potter – respondeu o próprio.

- Por esse corredor, por favor – apontou o duende, guiando o Sr. Weasley e Harry por um corredor que se estendia à esquerda.

Eles subiram cinco andares de escadas, depois do corredor até chegarem a uma porta de carvalho, que se abriu quando eles chegaram.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Potter – disse um duende magro e velho sentado numa polida mesa a frente.

- Boa tarde, Sr... – disse Harry, se esquecendo do nome do duende.

- Isengoir – sussurrou o Sr. Weasley.

- Bom, estou bastante ocupado hoje – disse Isengoir – E então basta assinar esse documento aqui – e virou um papel na mesa, mostrando-o a Harry – e pronto!

- Ahn... sim – disse Harry, assinando o documento que o tornava legalmente gerente do Gringotes – Mas eu também gostaria que fazer uma transferência nominal de um dos meus cofres, Sr. Isengoir.

- Ah, claro. É só me falar qual o cofre e ele será colocado no nome de quem o senhor desejar – disse Isengoir.

- Mesmo que a pessoa não queira? – perguntou Harry.

- Mesmo que a pessoa não queira.

- Então eu queria passar o cofre que pertenceu a Sirius Black para o nome dos senhores Arthur e Molly Weasley – disse Harry. Isengoir olhou desconfiado, mas assentiu, estalando o dedo várias vezes, como num código Morse.

- Harry? Você não fez isso! – disse o Sr. Weasley assustado.

- Claro que fiz. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer pelo senhor e pela Sra. Weasley – disse Harry.

- A Molly não vai gostar nada disso.

- Bem, pelo menos as próximas férias da Gina não serão n'A Toca, com certeza – disse Harry.

A senhora Weasley caiu no choro, quando Harry lhe contou que passara todo o cofre de Sirius para o nome dela e do marido e, que fizera isso porque os considerava uma única família; Gina olhou maravilhada para Harry com brilho nos olhos enquanto ele contava; Carlinhos gargalhou e Rony desmaiou na cadeira, sendo amparado por Hermione, que também chorava, mas não tanto quanto a Sra. Weasley. Os Weasley festejaram durante a noite toda e a Sra. Weasley não parava de agradecer Harry, e de dizer que ele era realmente como um filho pra ela.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina tiveram que acordar cedo no dia seguinte para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts na Plataforma nove e meia, todos muito sonolentos e cansados devido à festa. A maratona até a Plataforma foi a mesma de sempre. Harry entrou no Expresso e sentou-se com Neville e Luna (enquanto Rony e Hermione cumpriam a tarefa de monitores), junto com Gina, que agia como uma simples colega de Harry, assim como ele pedira que fosse, meses antes. Harry e Gina cochilaram a viagem toda, deixando Neville e Luna conversando praticamente sozinhos.

- Vamos, vocês dois. O Expresso já parou – disse Neville, enquanto balançava Harry e Gina para que acordassem.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina dormiram também na carruagem dos Testrálios, até serem recepcionados pela Profª Minerva McGonagall, que aparentava estar mais velha do que de costume. Ela guiou os alunos pela escola até o Salão Principal, onde seria feita a cerimônia de escolha de casas com os alunos de primeiro ano. Harry olhou para a cadeira que antes pertencera a Dumbledore, e lá estava Fudge, sorrindo debilmente. A cerimônia de escolha de casas foi igual a de todos os outros anos, porém desta vez sem música do Chapéu Seletor, que parecia deprimido com a presença de Fudge como diretor.

- Boa noite, alunos de Hogwarts – disse Fudge repentinamente, levantando-se - Hoje é o primeiro dia de uma nova era para Hogwarts. Uma era condizente com o Ministério, uma era condizente com as leis mágicas, uma era condizente com o que é certo e direito – Harry sentiu o corpo todo arder em ódio e ao olhar para os lados, viu que a maioria dos colegas estava pensando quase o mesmo – Grande parte das regras desse colégio estão sendo reformuladas e moldadas para adquirir aspectos que sejam compatíveis com o que o Ministério espera dos alunos e professores do local. Uma das regras que foi mudada para atender às leis ministeriais foi que o Vice-diretor não será mais do corpo docente. Ele foi escolhido por mim, como todos vocês devem saber graças ao Profeta Diário.

Uma das portas do salão, atrás da mesa dos professores, se abriu e por ela saiu alguém que Harry conhecia muito bem. Ele, Rony e Hermione se olharam atônitos, os alunos mais antigos também se lembravam daquele rosto, e estavam cochichando uns com os outros.

- Eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês – disse Fudge, ignorando os comentários dos alunos que conheciam aquele que acabara de entrar no salão – o nosso novo vice-diretor, o Sr. Percy Weasley.


	7. Tales Nurkales Garbuc

**-- Capítulo 7 --**

**Tales Nurkales Garbuc**

Ninguém bateu palmas ou sequer aparentou ter achado agradáveis as palavras de Fudge. Rony olhava incrédulo para o irmão, que se sentava numa cadeira recém-conjurada ao lado de Fudge, Hermione olhava de Harry para Rony e deste para Gina, como se pedisse resposta. Gina tinha uma expressão fechada e carrancuda, Neville parecia assustado com a nova notícia e Luna, conforme Harry vira ao virar a cabeça para a mesa da Corvinal, parecia não prestar atenção ao discurso de Fudge, e tricotava uma espécie de cachecol com uma lã azul. Harry sempre achara que Percy era o mais afastado dos Weasley e tinha certeza de que ele nunca seria considerado como uma família, mas agora, vendo Percy empertigado e cheio de si ao lado da cadeira Fudge, cujo discurso parecia ainda não ter acabado, e imaginando o que a Sra. Weasley pensaria de tudo aquilo, Harry teve certeza de que Percy era uma das pessoas mais idiotas que Harry conheceu, não só por ir contra sua família, mas também por ser a favor do Ministério e todas as baboseiras pregadas por ele.

- Junto com o nosso novo vice-diretor – continuou Fudge que, assim como Percy, não parecia ter se surpreendido pela atitude dos alunos – tenho o prazer de anunciar a entrada de mais um professor no cargo de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, o professor Tales Nurkales Garbuc – o raquítico professor se levantou lentamente na última cadeira da mesa e recebeu vários aplausos. Harry viu Percy e Fudge trocarem olhares enquanto os aplausos não terminavam – Ah, bem... que se inicie o banquete – completou Fudge, parecendo meio perdido.

O banquete acabou se tornando um pouco nostálgico para Harry. O fato de Dumbledore não estar mais lá somado à presença de Fudge e Percy na mesa fizeram Harry perder a fome antes do segundo prato da refeição.

- Vocês não acham estranho que o Percy tenha conseguido esse cargo? – perguntou Hermione, temerosa, quando a sobremesa chegou. Ela parecia ansiosa para comentar o acontecido desde que o banquete começara.

- Nem é tão estranho assim. Percy sempre foi um puxa-saco do Fudge o tempo todo, não foi? – disse Gina.

- Mas será que isso o classificaria para ocupar um cargo desses? É um cargo importantíssimo. É o cargo que pertencia a McGonagall meses atrás – disse Hermione.

- O Ministério vai acabar transformando Hogwarts num circo, podem acreditar – disse Rony, que parecia furioso com a presença de Percy.

- Eu achei uma decisão precipitada – disse Harry, meio confuso.

- Não foi precipitado. O Ministério parece estar querendo desacreditar Hogwarts cada vez mais – disse Hermione.

- Eu sempre esperei tudo do Ministério, mas eu achava que Percy um dia tomaria jeito, eu tinha essa opinião – disse Gina – Mas depois de hoje...

- Eu arrebentaria a cara dele agora mesmo se pudesse – disse Rony, que parecia ter desistido de comer também.

Harry acordou na ensolarada manhã seguinte com a certeza mais do que absoluta de que aquele seria o pior de todos os seus anos em Hogwarts. O Ministério tinha finalmente, depois de anos, conseguido pôr as mãos no controle da escola; Cornélio Fudge, o medíocre ex-ministro, era agora diretor da escola e, para completar a maré de más notícias, ele tinha convidado Percy, o mais desgarrado dos Weasley, para ser seu vice-diretor. Harry e Rony desceram juntos até o salão comunal e de lá até Salão Principal, com Hermione e Gina, para tomarem café da manhã e receberem os novos horários letivos.

- Você não está comendo nada desde ontem, Harry – disse Hermione, durante o café. Gina parecia ter notado isso há tempos, mas contivera-se em chamar atenção de Harry.

- O Rony também não comeu nada ontem – defendeu-se Harry.

- Disse bem: ontem. Veja agora – disse Gina, apontando para Rony, que comia a terceira torrada com manteiga. Hermione riu.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar comer alguma coisa – disse Harry, forçando-se a aceitar um pedaço de torta que Hermione lhe oferecia.

- Crabbe e Goyle parecem um pouco deslocados sem o Malfoy, não parecem? – disse Rony, observando a mesa da Sonserina.

- Verdade. Por falar nisso, ninguém descobriu ainda o paradeiro de Snape e Draco, não foi? – perguntou Gina.

- O Ministério acha que tomar o poder de Hogwarts é mais importante do que encontrar aqueles que lhe propiciaram essa glória – disse Harry com desprezo.

- Bom, espero que tenhamos notícias boas hoje – disse Hermione, observando a coruja que sempre lhe entregava o Profeta Diário pousar na mesa.

- E então, alguma morte? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim, uma morte – disse Hermione, terminando de ler.

- De quem? – perguntou Harry.

- Não é de ninguém do nosso lado – disse Hermione – Um Comensal foi encontrado morto.

- Um Comensal? – perguntou Gina, impressionada.

- Leia pra nós, Mione – pediu Rony.

- Tudo bem – disse Hermione, pondo o jornal na mesa e indicando a manchete "Comensal encontrado morto próximo a Londres" – "O secretário do Ministério, Alberto Stephen, foi encontrado morto num beco próximo a Londres. A falta de marcas no corpo ou de qualquer indício de tortura levou o Ministério a cogitar o uso da Maldição Imperdoável "Avada Kedavra". Os motivos da morte de Alberto ainda não são totalmente conhecidas, e estão investigadas pelo Ministério. Porém o que mais impressiona no caso são dois fatores: o fato de Alberto possuir a Marca Negra, sinal d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, estampada na braço (o que prova mais uma vez a existência de espiões das trevas implantados no Ministério); e uma cobra morta que Alberto segurava na mão. O Ministério não acredita na ação de aurores ou de outros Comensais, e trabalha na hipótese de vingança pessoal." – terminou de ler Hermione.

- Uma cobra? – perguntou Harry, surpreso.

- Veja, Harry, tem uma foto, provavelmente tirada sem a permissão do Ministério – disse Hermione, dando a Harry o jornal.

Na foto, que parecia não se mexer, com exceção de um encanamento quebrado que jorrava água sem parar, estava o corpo de bruços de um homem com os braços pra cima. A Marca Negra tatuada não podia ser vista, nem mesmo o rosto do homem, mas a cobra que ele segurava na mão direita aparecia nitidamente. Harry sentiu seu corpo gelar quando viu a cobra. Era a mesma cobra gigantesca que Harry vira um pouco mais de dois anos atrás na noite em que Voldemort retomara seu corpo. A cobra morta na foto era Nagini, uma das Horcruxes de Voldemort.

- O que houve, Harry? – perguntou Gina. Harry estava suando e seus olhos estavam muito abertos, embora ele próprio não tivesse percebido.

- Essa cobra. É Nagini – disse Harry, olhando para Mione e Rony. Ambos arregalaram os olhos, pareciam ter entendido tão bem quanto Harry.

- Nagini? – perguntou Gina, deslocada na conversa.

- O Harry deve estar maluco, Gina – disse Rony, tentando desconversar.

- Está, é? – perguntou Gina, não acreditando no irmão.

- Aqui estão seus horários, Weasley's, Granger e Potter – disse a Profª Minerva entregando os respectivos horários para cada um. Harry escondeu rapidamente o jornal.

- Ah, temos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas hoje – disse Hermione.

- Somente Defesa e Feitiços – disse Rony – Parece que o sétimo ano também é repleto de horários extras.

- Para estudarmos pros N.I.E.M.'s, Rony – disse Hermione, como se a questão fosse óbvia.

- Eu não tenho nenhum dos dois hoje – disse Gina – Só Poções e Transfiguração.

- Bom, até mais, Gina. Não podemos perder nossa primeira aula de Defesa – disse Hermione, levantando-se.

- Até mais, Gina – disse Harry, levantando-se também. Gina sorriu e acenou com a mão.

Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram até a tão conhecida sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e sentaram-se. A sala parecia uma crescente mescla de luz e escuridão. Todas as cortinas estavam abertas, permitindo, assim, que o sol forte daquele dia entrasse pelas janelas e iluminasse tudo, mas os objetos que decoravam a sala, que eram sempre diferentes a cada ano e escolhidos pelos professores que ensinavam a matéria, lembravam muito os objetos com os quais Severus Snape decorara a sala no ano anterior sem, porém, possuir a mesma frieza que os do antecessor.

- Meu nome é, como vocês já foram informados ontem, Tales Nurkales Garbuc – disse o professor, depois de entrar com dificuldades na sala – Pelos relatórios que foram passados a mim, vocês possuíram uma base um tanto confusa na matéria devido à troca constante de professores – o Prof. Garbuc pegou um papel na mesa e forçou os olhos para ler – No primeiro ano, vocês parecem ter tido uma boa educação; no segundo, bem...; no terceiro, a base foi melhor do que a anterior, o que já era de se esperar; no quarto, vocês tiveram um avanço no ensino, um avanço brusco, que certamente não deveria ter acontecido; no quinto, o Ministério nos enviou uma bruxa para ensinar leitura ao invés de Defesa; e no sexto, vocês tiveram a melhor de todas as bases até agora.

- A melhor base? – perguntou Harry, sem se conter – Você sabe que fim levou o antigo professor?

- Sei, sim – disse o professor, que parecia ainda não ter reconhecido Harry – E pode ter certeza de que eu não pretendo matar Cornélio Fudge no fim desse ano.

- Harry, você não vai querer arranjar briga com o professor Garbuc no primeiro dia de aula, vai? – repreendeu Hermione.

- Bem, graças à base adquirida no ano passado, eu não terei muito trabalho com vocês esse ano se todos tiverem aprendido a usar os feitiços não-verbais com perfeição – disse o professor, apoiado na mesa. Harry se lembrou do seu encontro com Belatriz nas férias e sentiu o estômago revirar – Quem de vocês sabe me dizer que tipo de magia aprenderão esse ano?

Hermione levantou a mão antes que o professor pudesse piscar – Aprenderemos um pouco mais sobre Maldições Imperdoáveis e técnicas mais concisas de defesa como o ataque-defesa, usado pelos aurores do Ministério na maioria das vezes.

- Perfeito. Dez pontos para a casa da senhorita... – disse o professor, sorrindo.

- Granger, senhor. Hermione Granger – respondeu a garota, orgulhosa.

- Mas eu creio que podemos passar rápido pelas Maldições Imperdoáveis, já que vocês já viram tanto sobre elas no quarto ano – disse o professor – Mas podemos fazer uma rápida revisão. Você, - chamou o professor, apontando para Simas – quantas Maldições Imperdoáveis existem?

- Três.

- Você, - apontando para Rony – quais são?

- Avada Kedavra, Imperio e Cruciatus – respondeu, Rony.

- Para quais dessas magias há defesa? – perguntou o professor para Pansy, que parecia entediada e triste sem Draco.

- Imperio e Cruciatus.

- Quantas pessoas já sobreviveram a uma Avada Kedavra? – perguntou o professor, apontando para Harry.

Harry hesitou, não queria responder àquela pergunta, todos olhavam ansiosos para ele – Uma, senhor.

- Uma? – perguntou o professor, confuso.

- Sim, uma.

- Menos dez pontos para a casa do senhor...

- Ei, por que menos dez pontos? – perguntou Harry – O que eu fiz?

- Não tolero brincadeiras em minhas aulas – disse o professor.

- Ele não fez brincadeira, nenhuma – disse Hermione.

- Quieta, senhorita Granger.

- Ele só respondeu à pergunta – disse Rony.

- Respondeu de brincadeira – disse o professor Garbuc – Nunca ninguém sobreviveu a um Avada Kedavra.

- Nunca? Nunca até dezesseis anos atrás – disse Harry.

- Quem sobreviveu a um Avada Kedavra há dezesseis anos atrás, eu poderia saber? – perguntou o professor.

- Ahn... – Harry não queria dizer "eu", mas a implicância do professor estava passando dos limites – Eu!

- Você? – perguntou o professor, olhando incrédulo para Harry – Ora, que grande piada. Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória.

- Claro que ele sobreviveu – disse Hermione – Ele é Harry Potter!

- Pouco me importa o nome que tem – disse o professor.

- Ele é fa... – disse Rony.

- Chega! – berrou o professor. Harry se impressionou em como ele podia fazer aquilo, sendo fraco do jeito que era - Quero uma redação sobre Maldições Imperdoáveis na minha mesa até o final da aula.

- Qual era a daquele professor, afinal? – perguntou Rony com raiva, enquanto se dirigiam para a aula de Feitiços, teriam a tarde toda livre.

- Eu não sei – disse Hermione – Mas eu me assustei com o jeito que ele falou, parecia que ele realmente acreditava no que dizia. Era como se ele...

- Como se ele não me conhecesse – completou Harry – Sabem, eu nunca gostei dessa fama toda, mas foi estranho. Pela primeira vez em Hogwarts eu me senti como se não soubessem quem eu sou, como se não conhecessem minha história. Eu não quero ser egocêntrico nem nada disso.

- Não está sendo, Harry – disse Hermione – É realmente estranho alguém não saber sobre você, ainda mais agora com todas essas notícias sobre Voldemort, os Comensais e tudo mais. O seu nome sempre apareceu umas três vezes por semana no Profeta Diário, sempre em mais de três notícias diferentes, seria impossível ele não saber quem você é.

- Acabamos de descobrir que nem mesmo isso é totalmente impossível, Hermione – disse Rony.

- Ei, Potter, Potter – chamou alguém às costas dos garotos. Harry se virou e viu que a Profª Minerva de sua sala.

- Olá, professora – disse Harry.

- Eu quero dar umas palavrinhas em particular com você, na minha sala, depois do almoço, tudo bem? – disse a professora, parecia apressada.

- Tudo bem, professora, mas o que eu fiz agora? – perguntou Harry.

- Nada, nada. É só uma conversinha, Potter.

Como fora combinado, Harry foi até a sala da professora Minerva depois do almoço para a conversa.

- Entre, Potter, entre – disse a professora, que estava em pé no meio da sala, em frente a um quadro antigo e velho que sempre estivera ali, mas ao qual Harry nunca dera importância.

- Olá, professora – disse Harry, indo até a professora.

- Aqui será onde conversaremos a partir de agora, Harry – disse alguém vindo do quadro. Era Dumbledore.

- Professor Dumbledore! – gritou Harry.

- Sim, Harry, eu – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo na tela – Como você bem sabe, os ocupantes dos quadros de Hogwarts podem caminhar pelas molduras do castelo, e como Cornélio se apossou da sala dos diretores agora, creio que será difícil de nos encontrarmos sem ser aqui.

- Professor, Nagini foi morta – disse Harry, sem se conter.

- É. Já soube dessa feliz notícia, mas deixaremos isso para outra hora, Harry. Preciso lhe dizer quem será seu novo professor de Oclumência – disse Dumbledore.

- Quem? – perguntou Harry, temendo a resposta.

- O professor Tales Garbuc.


	8. O Retorno do Príncipe

**-- Capítulo 8 --**

**O Retorno do Príncipe**

- O professor Garbuc? – perguntou Harry. Uma aula com Garbuc jamais seria tão insuportável como era com Snape, mas, ainda assim, seria insuportável.

- Sim, Harry – respondeu-lhe Dumbledore serenamente – Por isso que a minha escolha para o novo professor de Defesa esse ano foi uma das condições exigidas por mim para que o Ministério tomasse conta de Hogwarts, como há muito já desejava.

- Mas, professor... – hesitou Harry – Esse Garbuc, ele não... ele...

- Eu sei exatamente o que houve hoje, Harry – disse Dumbledore, sem se alterar – E espero que você não contradiga o professor Garbuc novamente, por mais certo que você esteja.

- Mas...

- Harry, estou te pedindo – disse Dumbledore.

- Sim, professor Dumbledore – aceitou Harry contrafeito.

- E o pedido se estende à Srta. Granger e ao Sr. Weasley – disse Dumbledore.

- Tudo bem. Eu avisarei a eles – respondeu Harry.

- Muito bem – disse Dumbledore, ajeitando-se dentro da moldura do quadro – Agora vamos à parte um pouco mais incômoda da nossa conversa de hoje. Eu terei de fazer a você outros pedidos e lhe passar, Harry, algumas informações e até mesmo missões.

- E quais seriam?

- Eu já conversei com a professor McGonagall sobre isso, Harry, e ambos estamos pedindo para que você se afaste do time de quadribol da Grifinória este ano – disse Dumbledore, como se estivesse pedindo a Harry para lhe passar o açúcar durante o café da amanhã.

- Me afastar? Do time de quadribol? – repetiu Harry. Não era possível. Dumbledore não podia estar pedindo aquilo. Não era possível.

- Sim. Afastar-se do time de quadribol – disse Dumbledore – E caso você não faça isso por livre e espontânea vontade, a professora McGonagall será obrigada a expulsá-lo, o que seria bem mais constrangedor.

- Mas por que diabos eu tenho que me afastar do time? – gritou Harry.

- Porque você precisa terminar a sua missão que mal começou – disse Dumbledore – Minerva, agora é a hora que você precisará sair por alguns instantes.

- Sim, Alvo – disse a professora Minerva, parecendo pressurosa e saindo por uma porta aos fundos.

- Harry, me sentirei mais seguro se você usar o "Abaffiato" nas portas – disse Dumbledore. Harry, que estava sendo atingido por uma onde fúria, apontou para as portas e conjurou o feitiço – Perfeito. Agora, responda-me, Harry: Quantas Horcruxes você encontrou durante suas férias?

- Somente a taça de Hufflepuff, senhor – respondeu Harry, com uma certa vergonha que se misturava à fúria.

- Ah... – disse Dumbledore, sua voz soou um pouco decepcionada – Entendo. Sinceramente, eu não esperava que todas as Horcruxes fossem destruídas antes de você voltar, Harry, mas eu esperava resultados um pouco melhores. Se contarmos com a morte de Nagini e que destruiremos a taça em breve, faltam apenas dois Horcruxes, excetuando-se o que se encontra dentro do corpo de Voldemort. Onde está a taça, Harry?

- Eu a trouxe para Hogwarts, senhor – disse Harry – Achei melhor não destruí-la antes de reencontrá-lo.

- Fez bem. Poderia ter se ferido gravemente durante a tentativa – disse Dumbledore – Trataremos de destruí-la em breve, mas não agora. Bom, Harry, você me perguntou porque não poderia mais jogar quadribol esse ano, e eu não te disse os outros pedidos que te farei. Está tudo conectado.

- Eu não estou entendendo – disse Harry sinceramente.

- Você terá que sair da escola durante alguns finais de semana, Harry. Para terminar a missão das Horcruxes e iniciar outra missão.

- Que missão?

- Sabe, Harry – começou Dumbledore – O Ministério da Magia nunca suspeitou que Voldemort tenha feito Horcruxes e eu acho que jamais suspeitará. A maior parte dos aurores acha que destruir Voldemort não é lá uma missão tão difícil e complicada. Para os aurores, a missão mais complexa que eles enfrentam há tantos anos é descobrir onde Voldemort se encontra, e devo confessar que essa é uma questão que também permeia em minha mente.

- Os Comensais devem saber – disse Harry – Digo, Snape. Bem, o senhor sempre garantiu que ele era um agente duplo e trabalhava para a Ordem, ele devia saber não devia?

Dumbledore fitou Harry por alguns segundos. Longos segundos – Não, Harry. O professor Snape jamais foi sequer convidado para o local onde Voldemort se esconde. Pouquíssimos foram aqueles que conseguiram.

- Na minha opinião, Snape sempre soube onde era – disse Harry - Mas nunca contou, obviamente...

- A sua nova missão, Harry, – disse Dumbledore, cortando a frase de Harry – depois de descobrir sobre as Horcruxes, é encontrar o esconderijo de Voldemort.

- Como eu farei isso? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu já disse. Em alguns finais de semana, você se ausentará da escola para procurar – disse Dumbledore – A professora Minerva possui um estoque suficiente de Poção Polissuco, além das que serão preparadas por Horácio para que a Srta. Granger ou o Sr. Weasley tomem para tomarem suas formas. Assim passeariam pela escola durante algumas horas dos finais de semana, o que despistaria Fudge e Percy para nossos planos. E, claro, você sairia da escola trajando sua capa da invisibilidade e aparataria para Hogsmeade ou para onde queira – disse Dumbledore. Ele havia pensado em tudo aquilo. Era um plano genialmente bom.

- Se Rony e Hermione ficaram na escola se fingindo passar por mim de tempos em tempos – disse Harry, sua espinha gelando – Eu terei que ir sozinho?

- Creio que sim, Harry – disse Dumbledore calmamente.

Harry ficou atordoado. Seguir sozinho procurando por Horcruxes e pelo esconderijo de Voldemort não era uma tarefa muito atraente – Ah... uhm... – disse Harry, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça – E quando começam as minhas aulas com o professor Garbuc?

- No final de semana da semana que vem – disse Dumbledore.

- Mas eu pensei que nos finais de semana...

- Não, não, Harry – disse Dumbledore – Os finais de semana serão alternados entre aulas de Oclumência, saídas estratégicas da escola e momentos de lazer, é claro – completou ele, sorrindo - Mas nesse final de semana você sairá do colégio, como combinamos.

- Ah, sim... entendi – disse Harry.

- Creio que já disse tudo o que tinha para lhe falar, Harry – disse Dumbledore – Se não tiver mais nenhuma pergunta, pode ir.

- Uhm... o senhor tem alguma idéia de quem seja R.A.B, professor? – perguntou Harry.

- Tenho algumas suspeitas. Mas nenhuma dela cem por cento certa, embora possa afirmar que esteja na casa dos noventa com relação a uma – disse Dumbledore.

- Ah, e o senhor não vai me dizer, vai?

- Não agora.

- Então, tudo bem. Até mais – disse Harry se dirigindo à porta.

- Ah, Harry – chamou Dumbledore - Já ia me esquecendo. Pegue novamente o livro do Estudo Avançado de Poções do Príncipe Mestiço.

- Mas por que, senhor? – perguntou Harry, surpreso.

- Ele contém muitas informações preciosas e igualmente perigosas, Harry – disse Dumbledore - E você fará um bom uso dessas informações, se for cauteloso, obviamente.

- Tudo bem. Tchau.

- Sair da escola sozinho nos finais de semana? – perguntou Hermione, assustada, quando Harry terminou de lhe contar a conversa que tivera com Dumbledore, no salão comunal.

- Fala baixo, Hermione – advertiu Harry.

- Não jogar quadribol? – perguntou Rony – O que será do time?

- Sim, sim. Dessa maneira que eu contei para vocês – disse Harry, impaciente.

- Como Dumbledore acha que você vai descobrir onde Você-Sabe-Quem se esconde? – perguntou Rony, espantado.

- Não sei, Rony. Não sei nem por onde começar – disse Harry.

- Ah, Harry – disse Hermione – Tudo tem se tornado cada vez mais difícil ultimamente.

- Bom, agora que vocês já sabem, eu vou dormir. Amanhã bem cedo eu vou acordar para voltar à Sala Precisa e buscar o livro do Príncipe – disse Harry, se levantando.

- Nós também vamos, não vamos, Hermione? – perguntou Rony.

- Claro que vamos – disse Hermione firme – Amanhã bem cedo. Uma hora antes do habitual, que tal?

- Tudo bem – disse Harry, se afastando. Rony e Hermione precisavam de mais intimidade, e Harry se sentia um peso entre os dois algumas vezes.

- Ei, Harry – chamou Dino, correndo em direção a Harry – Você já tem alguma previsão de quando começarão os testes esse ano?

- Testes? De quadribol?

- Claro – disse Dino, animado – E aí, quando começam?

- Eu não sei, Dino. Não sou mais o capitão do time – disse Harry deprimido – Aliás, nem capitão, nem apanhador, nem nada.

- Como assim, Harry? – perguntou Gina, às costas de Harry.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Gina – disse Harry – Estou fora do time esse ano.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Dino.

- Motivos particulares, Dino. Desculpe – disse Harry, se afastando.

- E quem será o novo capitão? – perguntou Gina.

- Também não sei, Gina.

Harry deitou-se na cama, infeliz. Tinha perdido toda a pouca liberdade que Hogwarts lhe propiciara. Não poderia mais jogar quadribol, teria raros finais de semana sem aulas de Oclumência ou viagens em busca de Horcruxes. Virou-se e viu o retrato dos pais na cabeceira. Eram tão alegres, tão felizes. Deviam ter sonhado que Harry também o fosse. Foi quando Harry se lembrou do que tinha dito a Hermione e Rony no enterro de Dumbledore sobre ir a Godric's Hollow e visitar o túmulo dos pais, assim como a casa em que ele havia morado durante um único ano de sua vida. E pensando que não poderia ser assim tão ruim gastar uma de suas saídas de Hogwarts para visitar o túmulo dos pais, Harry adormeceu.

Harry acordou no horário combinado no dia seguinte e desceu junto com Rony até o salão comunal para se encontrarem com Hermione. Os três se dirigiram para o sétimo andar, aquele que servira hà dois anos para a Armada de Dumbledore e de onde, no ano passado, Draco Malfoy planejou todo o seu plano de matar Dumbledore.

- Ei, vocês. Um pouco cedo para caminhadas, não acham? – perguntou uma voz por trás deles, quando faltava um único corredor para chegarem em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado. Era Percy, com um ar mais soberbo do que possuía quando era só monitor da escola.

- Não pode ser tão cedo assim. Se fosse, você estaria na cama – respondeu Rony.

- Você tem se tornado um menino abusado, Rony – disse Percy.

- Você acha? – perguntou Rony com desdém.

- Sabe, Rony – disse Percy, se aproximando – Além de tirar pontos da Grifinória, eu posso dar detenções a você, suspendê-lo das aulas, tirar a sua vaga no time de quadribol e até mesmo expulsá-lo da escola se eu quiser. Papai e mamãe não gostariam de vê-lo expulso. Então é melhor me tratar com mais respeito da próxima vez, entendeu?

- Aposto que mesmo sendo expulso da escola, eu ainda causaria mais orgulho a eles do que você jamais causará. Não enquanto você for um exímio puxa-saco desse maldito Ministério – gritou Rony, virando as costas e andando. Percy ruborizou e pareceu sem graça

– Digam ao amigo de vocês que ele tem uma detenção no próximo sábado às oito horas na minha sala, que fica no quarto andar – disse Percy a Harry e Hermione, depois de virando e indo embora na direção contrária.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, e seguiram para a Sala Precisa. Rony já estava lá, esperando por eles, encostado na parede ao lado da porta da sala.

- Estou cansado do Percy – disse Rony.

- Nós entendemos, Rony. Mas você foi um pouco rude, não foi? – perguntou Hermione, ainda horrorizada. Harry sabia o efeito que a palavra "expulsão" causava na amiga.

- Rude? Hermione, ele foi brilhante – disse Harry, rindo.

- Obrigado, Harry – riu Rony.

- Brilhantes mesmo iram ficar os olhos do Percy se ele expulsasse o Rony – disse Hermione.

- Ah, Hermione, não começa – disse Rony – Abre logo isso, Harry – completou ele, apontando para a porta.

Harry concentrou-se no desejo de encontrar o livro do Príncipe e abriu a porta. Lá estava o salão de teto alto, grandes janelas típicas de catedrais e o circuito de ruelas e vias, feitos pelos pertences deixados anteriormente nesses muitos anos de Hogwarts naquele local. Harry andou pelos corredores formados pela imensa quantidade de ex-pertences, até que achou o armário onde escondera o livro do Príncipe (Harry identificou o armário pela cabeça do feiticeiro velho e feio que ele tinha adornado com uma peruca e uma tiara). Lá estava o livro, intacto, como Harry o deixara. Um frio percorreu sua espinha quando ele encostou no livro.

- Vamos sair logo daqui – disse Rony – Esse lugar está me dando arrepios.

- Vamos – disse Harry.

Era impossível eles mudarem de posição no meio dos estreitos corredores. Logo, Harry, que seguia na frente, agora ia por último e Rony, que entrara por último na sala, seguia na frente. Rony estava andando muito rápido e parecia não ter decorado direito o caminho de volta.

- Gente, eu não estou gostando nada disso – disse Rony, lá na frente.

- Seria melhor se tivéssemos mudado de posição – disse Hermione – O Harry que sabia sair daqui.

- Não adianta correr, Rony! – disse Harry.

- Ali! – apontou Rony – Olhem, aquele machado ensangüentado! Nós passamos por ele, eu lembro, eu lembro.

- Verdade, agora é só cruzar a próxima direita e seguir em frente – disse Hermione – Até que enfim.

Rony saiu correndo para cruzar o corredor à frente, mas acabou escorregando em uma poção que vazava de um frasco acima dos livros. Para não cair de cara no chão, o garoto acabou se apoiando no machado pesado, grande e ensangüentado. Ele caiu no chão assim mesmo. Parecia estar tendo um ataque epilético. Estava se contorcendo no chão e acabou derrubando, sobre si mesmo, alguns livros que estavam em cima, ferindo o seu rosto. Mas parecia não se importar. A mão estava cortada, sangrava.

- Hermione faz alguma coisa – berrou Harry, atrás da garota.

- Mas o quê? – perguntou ela, chorosa. Parecia que sempre que algo ocorria com Rony, ele ficava nervosa demais para pensar rapidamente.

- _Levicorpus _– gritou Harry. E Rony foi erguido no ar, pelo tornozelo.

- Harry! – berrou Hermione - O que você fez com ele?

- Precisamos sair daqui. E cuidado com aquele machado – disse Harry.

- Eu vou chamar a professora Minerva ou qualquer outro professor – disse Harry, depois que ele e Hermione saíram da Sala Precisa e fecharam a porta – Fica aqui com ele – Rony voltara a se debater, descontrolado.

- Foi uma sorte você ter encontrado o professor Flitwick tão rapidamente, Harry – disse a Madame Ponfrey, uma hora depois, quando já havia medicado Rony. O garoto dormia tranqüilo, cheio de marcas no rosto, e a mão enfaixada para reter o sangue.

- Por que isso aconteceu com ele, Madame Pomfrey? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu não sei, mocinha – disse a enfermeira – Mas isso tem cara de algo muito poderoso. Felizmente, o efeito do que quer que seja foi controlado, e esperamos que ele acorde daqui a uma semana, mais ou menos.

O incidente envolvendo Rony foi comentado durante toda a semana na escola. Várias versões diferentes surgiram, mas nenhuma envolvia um machado que causava ataques nervosos em quem fosse cortado por ele.

Harry não teve muito tempo para pensar no machado, nem em nada do gênero. Apesar de ser sua primeira semana na escola, os deveres eram sempre muitos, embora ele tivesse sido poupado de um trabalho de Slughorn por conseguir produzir uma Poção para Doenças Trouxas com maestria, graças ao Príncipe Mestiço do livro que ele recuperara.

Na tarde de sexta, Hermione e Harry foram chamados pela professora McGonagall, que deu à garota um bocado de Poção Polissuco, ensinou-a como usar (como se ela já não soubesse), e deu a Harry as instruções de estar às sete horas do dia seguinte em sua sala escondido sob a Capa da Invisibilidade para ser levado por ela até os terrenos externos da escola e poder prosseguir com sua missão.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte, e encontrou Hermione, que o aguardava para cortar uns fios do cabelo do garoto e completar a Poção Polissuco, na sala comunal. Harry escondeu-se sob a capa na sala comunal, vazia àquela hora, e foi até a sala da professora Minerva, que guiou o garoto até os portões de Hogwarts.

- Espero você aqui no domingo, às oito da noite, Potter – disse a professora Minerva, enquanto fechava os portões.

- Certo, professora – disse Harry, sob a capa, do lado de fora da escola.

Como havia pensado noites antes, ele não começaria sua missão naquele dia. Ele queria visitar o túmulo dos pais, saber onde eles moraram, onde ele morara antes de ter a vida destruída por Voldemort.

Harry aparatou, concentrando-se em Godric's Hollow. Um segundo depois, viu-se em frente ao que parecia ser o começo de uma vila. Ele estava em pé no meio de uma estrada de terra que dividia um campo. Dos dois lados da rua, havia casas, todas aparentemente antigas, sendo que a primeira, que deveria existir do lado direito, não estava lá. Parecia ainda haver alguns poucos escombros, como se tudo que acontecera ali tivesse acontecido há alguns meses. Ao lado dos poucos escombros da casa, havia duas lápides e, em frente a uma delas, um homem vestido de preto, agachado de costas para Harry.

Harry se aproximou da casa de seus pais. Ninguém nunca havia mostrado aquele lugar a ele, mas ele sabia que era ali. Algo dentro dele dizia que era ali.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Harry, tirando a capa. O homem se levantou.

– Potter, que agradável surpresa – disse ele. O homem usava uma roupa toda preta, tinha os olhos pretos fixos nos de Harry. Uma cortina dos cabelos mais negros e oleosos que Harry já vira na vida. Era Severus Snape.


End file.
